Child of Lighting
by AngelFallenDemon
Summary: Minato Namikaze took a secret with him to the grave that his child wakens on their 8th birthday running for their life. Hidden in cave pieces of Mjolnir sleeps as the child finds it and awakens long-forgotten blood. Now armed with Mjolnir and Thor and Loki there to train them. The Elemental Nations will not know what hit them.femNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just testing out the waters with this story as I get the other stories out. This maybe a one shot or store I may build on.**

**I do not own Naruto or Thor**

**Chapter 1**

**Polit **

A lone child sits huddled up into a corner in a cave as he hides from the screams and yells of the villagers hunting for him.

"**I saw the demon run into the forest!"** Came the yell of a man and the others yelled as the boy could hear the footsteps run away.

Tears rolled down his puffy bruised cheeks as his eyes are closed eyes. "Why? Why do they do this to me?" came the whispered child's voice.

Deep inside the child crimson eyes open and a single tear could be seen rolling down red fur. _**'The child suffers so I can live another day. Is it even worth it?'**_ Question the crimson eyes as they closed once more to slumber.

Slowly the child succumbed to sleep as a heavy rainstorm took place outside. The wild animals of the night just watched over the cave opening from the shadows as they felt an alpha coming from with the cave and the pain and sorrow as well.

In a flash of lighting a figure is seen standing there. His amber eyes watched the cave as his massive sword stood before him. Slowly he closed his eyes and looked up to the heavens that appeared to be crying for the child. For the child forsaken only 8 years ago.

"**My Lord it is time to awaken from your slumber and claim the Heir of Asgard."** Said the Amber eyed man as a man with long golden locks appeared before him. His lone sky-blue eye looked to the man with amber eyes.

"**Have you found the child?"** Asked the man with the lone sky-blue eye.

"**That I have my Lord."** Said the amber eyed man as his massive sword moves towards the opening in the cave. **"The child is within the cave before you. They are hiding for their life from the villagers that cry for their blood."** He said as he looked over at his Lord and Master.

The man's lone eye narrowed as he looked at the other man and back to the cave entrance. **"Why would they wish for the blood of an innocent child?"** He question the man that stood next to him as they watched an inky black fox kit wonder into the cave to get out of the heavy rain and away from the frightening thunder and villagers who killed its mother not long ago.

The fox kit saw the child sleeping and slowly smelt the air as it smelt of human and fox. It slowly made its way to the child and slide under the child's arms and the child in its sleep pulled the fox to them sleeping more peaceful as there was something soft and warm next to them.

The amber eyed man turn to another that appeared next to him. His eyes narrowed at the emerald green-eyed man. **"I didn't expect you to awaken as well my Lord."** He said with a slight edge in his voice.

The green-eyed man smirked looking over at the other man. **"It's heard not to come when you just called for a Lord to be awoken and not call for us by name."** He said with a playful smirk on his face.

The man with the long sky-blue eye looks over at the man with emerald green-eyes. **"That is enough. We are here to see if this child is in fact our missing heir."** He told the other man with a slight glare. The other man just nodded his head as he looked down at the entrance as another fox kit could be seen running to the cave as this one was white as snow. It saw its sibling sleeping with a human child that smelt of fox and ran to the other crawling up to them falling asleep.

As the night became inky black and the lighting dance around in the clouds and thunder could be heard for miles a golden glow came from the cave. Inside that cave next to the child was the fragments of an old hammer. In the child's slumber they had grabbed the leather strapped and grabbed the hand of the old broken hammer.

**Within the child's Mindscape**

The crimson eyes with the child one once more seeing the silver light in the center of the child's mindscape as a man with shaggy blonde hair and crystal blue-eyes appeared before the cage. The man looked over at the crimson eyes. _'I'm sorry for sealing away. I never meant to hurt you.'_ Said the man as he looked at the crimson eyes.

"**Funny. But I understand. It was the only thing one could do with me rampaging in the village."** Said the crimson eyes as they looked away from the man to the shadows of its cage as tree began to grow from the tears that flood his cage.

'_This will be a second chance for the two of you. Please take care of my child for this will be the last time you will see me until I am truly needed.'_ Said the man as he open the cage doors and a collar appeared around the neck of the crimson eyes.

"**I have always been a protect of your family and all the children that come from it. I will protect your child as well."** Said the crimson eyes as a sword, hammer, and other weapons appear before its eyes as grass began to grow and the tears come a beautiful lake with a moon shining down onto it.

**At the Cave Entrance**

A man with shaggy blonde hair and crystal blue-eyes appear before the three men. _"Father it is good to see you once more. Uncles it is good to see the both of you."_ Said the man with a haunting voice as they could see he was just a spirit standing before them with ice chains hanging from him.

"**Son what is the meaning of this? Why are you here in just spirit? Who's the child within the cave?" **Question the man with long blonde hair with the lone sky-blue eye.

A ghost of a smile graced the ghost of man's lips. _'The child is my heir and my hope for the future.'_ He said as he looked over his should as he could have sworn, he saw the spirit of his late wife standing before their child.

The man's lone eye widens. **"The child is my grandchild?"** He asked his son before him.

'_That they are father. I am sorry I never called for help. But it was too late when I awoke my power, but it wasn't enough to save my life and I gave my soul to the Shinigami to seal the Kyubi within my child to save them and the village.'_ Said the shaggy blonde to the others.

"**A guardian is sealed within the child?"** Asked the Amber eyed man.

'_Sadly yes. The Kyubi was under the control of an Uchiha with his accursed eyes. By the time the genjutsu was broke it was too late. My wife had the claw of the Kyubi sticking though her and myself and the Shinigami was pulling its body and soul into our child and taking my soul as payment.'_ He said with a sad chuckle.

All three men nodded their heads. Two of them had been awake for part of the Shinobi age and saw the different bloodlines and they had grown to dislike the thieving bloodline as it made those that held it to believe they are Gods when they are just fools.

The hammer in the child's hand began to reform and become its from self. A silver glow came from Mjolnir sent lighting though out the cave and forest. The two kits and child never effected as they slept though their changes. The two kits grew in the child's arms and the child's hair grow with silver highlights could be seen in their hair.

The blonde with shaggy hair turned and smiled. _"It appears that Mjolnir awoke their hidden bloodline that slept within them. They are now truly a child of Asgard as well as a child of Uzushino.'_ He said with a smile.

"**Then we will return them to Asgard. For there isn't anything here for them." **Said the man with emerald green-eyes.

That shaggy blonde shook his head no. _'My child does have people who do care for them.'_ He said as they could hear yelling.

"**NARUTO! NARUTO!"** Yelled an elderly man as several people are with him. They looked around say they found a piece of orange fabric on a low hanging tree branch.

"Lord Hokage. I found a piece of Naruto's jacket." Called a woman with wild brown hair and amber eyes that looked animal like.

'_They will find Naruto soon. So speak with them and ask Naruto if they want to go with you or stay here.' _Said the shaggy hair blonde as he smiled and slowly began to fade away as the chain could be heard pulling him back into the shadows and back into the belly of the Shinigami from where he had come from.

The elderly man called Hokage heard the sound of chains as he looked up and saw a light coming from a cave. He held his fist to his chest as he prayed to any Kami/God out there listening to his prays. _'Please protect Naruto and keep him safe.'_

The two men standing on each side of the Amber eye man heard the prayer for the child and looked back to the cave as the child slowly moved as the two kits shifted as well next to the child.

"Come on I believe Naruto is inside the cave up there." Said the Hokage as he quickly ran up the hill and to the glowing light. The sight the greeted him and the others was shocking. Naruto was now 4ft 6in with long golden blonde hair with silver highlights. Next to the sleeping child was two fox kits. They are larger then a normal kit.

"Hokage-sama. What should we do?" Asked the woman with the wild brown hair.

"I don't know." Said the Hokage as he just watch the lighting surround the child and two kits.

From the shadow the three men stepped out.

"**Allow Mjolnir to finish the changes on the child."** Came the deep and commanding voice from behind the group of people that looked at the child with fear and worry.

They turned around to see the three men standing there watching the child from the shadows as the heavy rain fell on them. As lighting struck the ground before the man with blonde hair and the lone sky-blue eye.

"Who are you and what do you want with Naruto?" demanded the Hokage as he was ready to fight for the child that was sleeping within the lighting.

The blonde narrowed his lone at the old man. **"I was summoned here. For that child is my lone heir and the child of my only son."** He growled out.

The old man paled as he heard the man say "his only son" for Naruto was the child of one Minato Namikaze. He narrowed his grey eyes at the men. "I do not know what you speak of." He said. "Naruto is an orphan of our village that reported missing during bed check." He lied though his teeth as the man with black hair narrowed his green eyes at him.

"Do not lie to us. We know child's father is one Minato Namikaze Odinson and the child's mother is on Kushina Uzumaki." He said with his green eye still narrowed at the group before him.

The Hokage and the trusted few or the ones that had an idea of who the child's parents where widen their eyes. As the woman with the wild brown hair looked at her village leader.

"Why didn't you allow me to take in Naruto? I am child's Godmother for Kami's sake!" She growled out as her partner was now growling as he was ready for his Mistresses orders.

The elderly Hokage looked over at the woman before him. "I couldn't. It would have raised too many questions with you having a second child in your care and one with blonde hair." He said as he looked away from her.

She made a fist with her right hand as she brought it up and slapped the elderly man before her. "There was an increase of orphans after that night. No one would have question anything." She growled out as others watched on with shock but didn't say a word for, they knew she was well in her right. For she was the person that was to protect the child from birth if anything happen to its parents.

Amusement could be seen in both the emerald green eyes and the sky-blue eye as they watch the woman rip into the elderly leader before them all.

"You couldn't allow a clan to have the village weapon in their clan. For it could have been used against the village. You listen to much to that damn old war hawk. For that damn man has man the child's life a living hell since you place the child in the orphanage." Growled out the woman.

"Tsume I had to think of the well being of the many. For the needs of the one was greatly out weighted at the time." Said the elderly Hokage as his head hung low.

The now name Tsume's eyes became more feral as she glared at the elderly man before her. "But after time the needs of the many lessen, and you could have focused on the needs of the one. But by then it was to late. For the Civilian Council along with those kami forsaking honored Elders had poison the villagers against the child telling them that the child was the Kyubi reborn that the child died that night and the Kyubi took the body over. For when the child was two was when my very own clansmen told me what he heard an Honored Elder tell several Civilians. An on my orders I told my clan that the "Honored Elder" was lying for the child was a hero and jailer of the beast and if anything happen to the child the beast would be free back on our village. I told them to protect the child if they ever came across it in need of aid. For the child protects us each and every day." She told him as the others nodded their head at her words. For they had heard the same thing.

"Why did our ANBU reports we turned in about this never go unanswered?" Asked a purple hair woman with a Neko mask.

The elderly Hokage turned to the other woman. "What do you speak of? I never receive reports about the elders and civilian council telling villagers about Naruto holding the Kyubi within him." He said as he was truly lost and confused about everything.

"**It appears someone had taken your reports and replaced them with new ones to cover their trail."** Said the Amber eyed man as he was watching and studying the people before him.

The elderly Hokage turned to the three men and nodded his head. "It appears that way." He said as he hung his head in shame.

"I'm taking Naruto home with me and the council and elders can be damned." Growled out Tsume as she glared at the elderly Hokage.

He let out a defeated sigh for he knew he wouldn't win with the woman before him. Once she sent her mind on something. She was pretty much on a one track and will do anything in her power to get it. "Fine. I'll have all the paperwork taken care of." He told her.

The three men just arched their brows at this.

"**Naruto will be returning home with me." **Said the lone eye blonde as he glared at the others.

Tsume stormed up to him pushing her wet wild locks out of her face as she glared up at the man before her. "No you are not. Naruto will be returning home with me where he belongs." Growled out at him.

The man just chuckled. **"I'm afraid not. For none of you will be able to handle the new power the child has awaken here tonight and will need the proper training in handling it." **He told them as they all look on with shock as the man pushed past Tsume and entered the cave. He knelt down picking up the child that held the two fox kits in their arms.

The lighting that surround the child lashed out but was met with the lighting coming from the man's lone eye. As he was now surrounded by lighting.

"Where are you taking Naruto?" Asked Tsume sounding as a scared mother worried of her child as she made to reach for the child in the man's arms. But she was stopped by the man with green eyes.

"**If you touch them both now you will die."** He warned her as she watched on helplessly. This left her unsettled as an Alpha and leader of her own pack.

"**We will return to our home and if and only if and when Naruto is ready, we will return back here."** Said the blonde as he turned his back to the group of people.

"Stranger who are you?" Asked the man with black hair up in a ponytail with a claw scar on his face.

The man stopped and turned to the others. **I am Thor Odinson. Son of Odin and the new King of Asgard and God of Thunder and father of one Minato Namikaze.**

The eyes of the man with the scar on his face traveled to the man with green eyes.

The man with emerald green eyes smirked. **"I am Loki Odinson. Son of Odin and brother of Thor. Prince of Asgard and God of Mischief and Chaos and uncle of one Minato Namikaze.**

Finally the man's eyes landed on the lone man with amber eyes and the massive sword before him.

"**I am Heimdall. Gate keeper of Asgard and uncle of Minato Namikaze.**" Said Heimdall as he looked away to his King and Prince.

"Please allow Naruto to make up his mind if he wishes to return or not. For I have many scrolls from his parents to give him." Said the elderly Hokage.

Loki looked over at the elderly Hokage. **"Then I will take them. So we will train the child and if the child choose to return and if only then. You will ask for the child's forgiveness."** He told him.

The Hokage nodded his head. "Very well. Come with me and we will get the scrolls and then you four can be on your way." He said as he was defeated. What could he do. He was an old man at just turn 70. In his youth he was the Kami no Shinobi after his sensei. But now he was an old man that had no power and whatever little power he did have. He used to protect the child that was now be taken away from him. His ray a sunshine to be forever taken from him. He was a fool for not allowing Tsume to take the child in. But his blind faith allowed him to look past everything.

The heavy rain slowed down and became a light down pour. But not a single soul was out in the midnight storm. All drunks and others alike had already made their way home. The festival was now over, sake bottles could be seen on the ground as other items as well from the party the people had before the storm had brewed and ended all festivities.

Thor and Loki look at the rope around the neck of the Kyubi with disgust as Heimdall fallowed his two Lords before him and kept his all-seeing eye on the child. Making sure no one would come from the shadows to hurt the child once more.

The Hokage Tower was in view of them as lighting cracked over head and lite up the Hokage mountain. Thor saw the face of his late son. A soft smile graced his lips. _'I wish I was awake to be here with you when you needed me to most my son.'_ He thought to himself as he looked down at the child down in his arms and softly smiled.

They entered the tower as those still left in the building bowed to the elderly Hokage as they stood back up and watched the man surround in lighting holding the demon child in his arms. A few of the low-ranking shinobi smirked thinking that the man was killing the child. They would have to tell the others of what they saw. But those thoughts stopped when the man with Amber eyes glared at them. They froze right then in there. For looking into his eyes they saw their souls freezing in the deepest pits of hell as demons danced around them making them suffer until the end of days. They fell to the ground gasping for air as the man turned away. He was a God in his own right. But enjoyed his quiet and simple life and just watching over his young lords.

They want up to the man's office and the Hokage made quick work of gathering all the scrolls and sealing them into one massive on and even wrote down several Jutsu that child would need growing up. For he had a large chakra reserves and would need higher ranking jutsu for the lower ones would never work.

"Here is everything and just tell Naruto there are more scrolls at his parents compound and once her returns and if ever he is more then welcome to live there and tell him. This old fool is sorry." Said the 3rd Hokage as he looked away.

Loki took the scrolls and walked back to his brother and Heimdall. He nodded his head to Heimdall, and they vanished in a rainbow of light only leaving a Celtic design on the hardwood floor.

Tsume looked at the symbol heartbroken as she lost the very last piece of her sister in everything but blood. She walked out of the office never saying a word. She headed home to hold her children and tell them a story about her friends and their child that was a hero to this village and that was spirited away to Kami knows where. To never return if they do it would only be a miracle.

**Asgard**

It has been several weeks since Naruto had arrived from Konoha and still he slept as the lighting danced around his body.

The Kyubi stayed awake and watched the watches happening to his kit as well as the two kits he had leaked his power into. It was the only gift he could give them for losing their mother and siblings to the hatred of the villagers that night.

Slowly the lightening began to fade. No one was around as it was about 3am and slowly Naruto slowly open his eyes looking around the room that his bed was in. It didn't smell like the hospital and it wasn't his crappy little apartment. So where in hell was, he?

Looking down he saw two fox kit slowly waking up with him as well. They where the size of a small dog. "Hey guys." He told him. But his eyes widen in horror. Looking down on his hand he saw the seal was broken. "No…. Nooo…" The soft girl voice cried. "What made it break?" She said with fear in her voice.

The two kits looked at her confused_. "Please don't cry. We will protect you like your protected us from the storm."_ Said the black kit. The white kit nodded its head.

Slowly Naruto relaxed as she looked at the two kits. "Thank you. Do you two have names?" She asked them.

The black smirked and nodded her head. _"My name is Skadi. My Snio is my sister."_ Said Skadi as she pointed to her snow-white sister with a cute pink nose as Skadi's was black.

"Nice to meet you both. My name is Naruto." Said Naruto as she didn't think much of them speaking as she seen the talking monkey's her grandpa had summon from time to time. She looked back down at them. "Do you two know where we are?" she asked them.

The two kits looked at each other and around the room and back to her.

"No." Said Snio as she was also now curious where they are now.

Slowly the door to her room open as a man with long golden hair and a single eye walks in with a candle in hand. He had heard something as he was walking the hallways. He was having trouble sleeping that night and he figured it best each on his grandson.

Naruto's eyes widen in fear as the two kits where no on guard as they began to growl at the newcomer as Naruto's hand found the handle to the hammer that been with her since she fallen asleep.

"Calm yourself grandson. Calm yourself kits. I am not here to hurt you. I am your grandfather and here to protect you." Came the calm but worried voice of Thor as he saw the reaction of the child and the two kits ready to protect her. Wait her?

Thor stopped in his tracks and turned the light on in the room as the candle had fallen to the stone. The metal hitting the stone had drawn Loki to the room as he was up as well and heard his brother's voice. He had been speaking to someone and then the clatter of metal and stone had him worried. For it was never good when this sound was heard.

Rushing into the room. Loki saw Thor with a look of shock as he looked at the young girl sitting in the bed where his nephew had been just a few hours ago. Pull himself together he spoke. "What is going on here and where is Naruto?" he demanded as he looked at the frighten girl holding onto Mjolnir.

"**Kit calm down. You can trust the two men. Well the one called Loki can be a huge pain the ass. But none the less you can trust Thor."** Came a dark but calm voice from with her mind. Slowly Naruto nodded her head.

"I am Naruto. Who are you and where am I and where is the old man?" Question Naruto as she was still panicking.

"How can you be Naruto. Naruto is a boy?" Said Thor as he was kneeling near the bed looking at the young blonde hair girl with silver highlights that looking like lighting running though her hair.

She blinked her eyes several time. As tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. "It was a seal the old man put on me to protect me from being raped. For it isn't safe for a little girl in a village where people blame you for things you didn't do." She said above a whisper.

Lighting could be seen flashing in Thor's single eye as Loki's eyes darken from hearing this.

"You are here in Asgard and the old man let you come with us for I am your grandfather. The father of your father." Said Thor as he pulled himself together. He would destroy the village later. For now his granddaughter needed him.

Naruto blinked her eyes a few times looking at the man before her. "My daddy? I don't have parent's I'm an orphan." She told them.

Thor placed a hand on her head as Skadi snapped at him. He looked down at the black kit. "I am not going to hurt my granddaughter." He said in a commanding voice as the kit moved back and wrapped around the girl along with the other kit. "Your father and mother died the night you where born. If I had known about you, I would have been there sooner. But sadly there isn't any excuse for I was slumbering and just awoke when I was called by Heimdall on your 8th birthday." He said looking down at her with sad pleading eyes.

"You've been sleeping for 8 years?" Question Naruto as she was shocked to hear that.

Thor chuckled. "No my dear. I have been sleeping for about 18 years now. I woke up 2 years early." He said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Wow that is a wild nap. I know a kid at school would nap like that if his mother would allow him. Hell mostly all the males in his clan would sleep like that if you let them." Said Naruto as she giggled thinking of her old classmate sleeping for 20 years with spiderwebs all over him and his mother holding a frying pan in her hand smacking him. But she shook her head as she looked at the man before her that was calling himself her grandfather.

Thor smiled down at her.

"Umm…can I return back home?" Asked Naruto as she wanted to go home.

This caught both Thor and Loki off guard.

"Why would you want to return to that village of ungrateful vermin?" Asked Loki as he wanted to honestly know.

She looked over at him and smiled brightly at him. "For I do have a few friends and I do have people who care for me and protect me. Like Kiba's mom. She is always saving me and feeding me and then there is jiji, the old man and his daughter that runs the ramen stand and then a few of my classmates and my teacher Iruka-sensei and all the dog's from Kiba's clan as they always play with me in the woods and show me how to hunt and track." She told them as she giggled at the idea of playing with the dogs once more.

Loki nodded his head as he looked to his brother and back to the girl on the bed.

"Before you can return, we have to teach you about your new powers." Said Thor as he softly smiled at her. "The one called Hokage sent a seal scroll for you to learn from as well as he wanted me to tell you he was sorry." Said Thor as he softly smiled at his granddaughter.

Naruto smiled up at him. "I know Jiji is sorry. He is doing his best but it's hard. What do you mean powers?" She asked him. "Are you talking about like a bloodline limit?" She wondered out loud.

Loki smirked. "No. Little one. Your Grandfather and I are both Gods. Your father was a God who sadly didn't awaken his powers in time to stop the Kyubi and save himself and everyone." He said as he looked a little sad at only knowing his nephew for a short amount of time before he fell asleep along with his brother.

"Do I have a grandma?" She asked them.

Thor turned away remembering his late wife as she had passed while giving birth to their only son. "Yes, but like your mommy she passed away giving birth to your daddy." He said with a sad smile.

Naruto hugged him. "Its okay. When I'm older we can talk about her and daddy." She told him.

Loki smiled. _'She is the light we have been needed here.'_ He thought to himself as he watched them.

"When will I return back home?" Asked Naruto as she wanted to know.

"What age do you become a Shinobi?" Asked Loki looking at the girl.

"At 13 years old. Is when we are given the final exam." Said Naruto as she smiled at the man.

"Then on the eve of your 13th birthday we will return back to the village." Said Thor.

Naruto smiled. "Good. But I want to keep I'm a girl secret until I can trust my future teammates." She told both men.

"As you wish princess. Also it is normal for men here to have long hair as I saw it is there." Said Thor as he grinned at her.

She nodded her head. Her stomach growled. Softly she blushed.

Thor laughed with joy in his voice. "Let us get you something to eat." He said picking her up and leaving to the kitchen and to the future that awaited them.

**This is a story where Naruto will be hiding, she a girl. For I haven't done a story like that and I wasn't planning to make it a Thor crossover. It will have a little MCU and Mythology in it. But all those from MCU are long gone. But Thor might have a few old toys left over from his time. Mjolnir belongs to Naruto. For it will not return to Thor. With her touching it. It awoke her Goddess blood and the spell Odin placed on it long ago was still on it. Giving her/awaking all her Goddess powers and blood. Loki will teach her his magic and she will use his magic along with seals to hide she is a girl for a while until I don't know Wave or Chunin Exams when it comes out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know its been a while and here is the next chapter of Child of Lighting**

**I had a few not to crazy about this being a female Naruto story. Well I like the female Naruto. In some stories and it changes things up a little. Also it does open up the pairings more for Naruto. For we have the ones that chip NarutoxSasuke. Now that isn't one of the pairs I like. I'm more of a ShikaxNaru or a GaaraxNaru. But I haven't even written a story yet with Gaara is the main pairing for Naruto. I haven't felt like it yet. I'll add Gaara as a girl to a harem and so on. Lol **

**Also sorry its taking long to get a lot of the other stories out. I get sidetracked very easily and as well I go back to reread the story if something isn't adding up in something I am writing for the new chapters. **

**But likes always I do not own Naruto or Thor. Just the idea for this story.**

**Chapter 2**

**Lighting only strikes twice **

Loki stood before Naruto looking down at her. "We need to do something about those seals you have on you." He told her as he looked at the broken seal on her hand and then the one, he found on her shoulder and the base of her neck.

"What do you mean "seals"? I only have the one on my stomach that I found a couple years ago while I learn to use chakra and the one on my hand to hide my true gender." Said Naruto as she looked up at her uncle confused as Thor just watched on from where he sat.

Loki arches a brow to this. "Well it appears someone placed two other seals on you." He told her as he placed his hand on the seals on her right shoulder as it glowed. Heating up making Naruto cry out as it broke and then he moved his hand to her neck and did the same thing. Naruto fell on the ground from the pain of the seals being broken and there was a mental snap in her mind as if the flood gates had been broken open and now, she understood all she was learning in the academy as well she began to grow once more. Her bones shifting and growing. A soundless scream escaped her lips as she curled up into a ball on the floor passing out once more.

Thor stood up rushing to the girl as she fell to the ground crying. "What the hell Loki!" He growled out as he looks at his brother.

Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor. "It appears someone placed a seal on Naruto to stop her from growing normally like other children and with her awakening her Goddess blood. She will be growing even more. For when we were her age, we stood taller than a normal 8-year-old. As well the other seal appeared to try and keep her from understanding and to learn at a slower rate then the other children. So it appears someone has been moving in the shadows behind the old man that she trusts. For the seal style was different from what the old man placed on the girl." He told him as he looked up to the ceiling.

Thor picks Naruto up as he takes her to her room and calls for the doctor to come and check on her.

Within her Kurama is looking at all the changes and all the seals that once held her back in her mind finally begin to break. Seals he had wanted to break since she was an infant. But feared it would have killed her back then. He was happy for once about the troublesome God. For he had done something right for once.

**Hidden Leaf**

Deep into the bowels of Konoha a man sat at his desk as he was looking at a scroll that was labeled Naruto. "Where in the world is the Kyubi brat?" Growled out the man as he looked at the seals that he had placed on her with a tracking seal and it showed she wasn't anywhere near Konoha.

As he placed the scroll down on his desk it begins to glow a light green before bursting into green flames and laughter could be heard in his office. He looked around with his single eye as he pulled the bandages from his left eye to use the stolen sharingan eye. But he couldn't find any Genjutsu or anyone in his office with him.

**Asgard**

A smirk crossed Loki's lips. As he followed behind Thor. He needed to know what effects those seals had on his niece.

Naruto slept for another couple of days as she adjusted to her new changes once more. The fox kits slept with her. Never allowing anyone close to her.

"It appears we are going to have to train her with those two kits." Said Thor as he looks over at his brother.

Loki nods his head. "Yes. This will be troublesome. For what I saw in that village. There is only one clan that works with animals. Well besides the one clan that works with bugs." He said as he shivered at the idea of having bugs crawling around under their skin.

"Yes. That woman had a fire in her that would be good for Naruto to learn from." Said Thor as he thought back to Tsume.

Loki looked over at Thor and nodded his head to this. "We might have to speak with the feral woman about training the girl or if she could give us a few tips about how to train her." He said with a thoughtful expression on his face as he looked out the window in Naruto's room.

"Then we will speak with her after Naruto has grown into her powers and is able to control them." Said Thor as he turned and walked out of the bedroom. Loki just nodded his head as he thought about the feral woman that stood up to him and his brother. A smirked played across his face as he turned as well and left the room.

**Three years later**

Eleven-year-old Naruto walks though the palace heading to the dinning hall to meet with her Grandfather and Uncle.

"**Yeah have been doing well with your training with Mjolnir and have done well learning kenjutsu." **Said Kurama.

**Flash back**

_It was three days and Naruto still slept. But in her dreams, she found herself in a room that looked like a cave with a giant fox laying there looking down at her._

"_**It is about time you have found your way to me."**__ Said the fox as he smirked at her._

_Naruto fell on her ass looking up at the fox. "Wh. Who are you?" She asked him with her eyes wide as saucers._

_The giant fox before her smirks. __**"I am one of the nine guardians of Asgard as I was part of the 10-tails when the damn accurse Rabbit Goddess stole the forbidden fruit of the Sacred Tree of the Asgard. As she ate the fruit it set free the 10-tails within her and awoke an old ability called Chakra that human's had forgotten about. But the use of Chakra in the pass wasn't as powerful as it is now."**_

"_Oh wow." Said Naruto as she looked up at him with shock. "So you are my protector?" She asked him._

_He nodded his head. __**"Yes, But I haven't been able to protect you like I have been meant to." **__ He said as he turned his head from her as his nine mighty tails danced behind him._

_Naruto softly smiled up at him. "Please don't be sad. I know if you could have broken out of the seal placed on my belly. You would have saved me from all those angry villagers and the damn old freak wrapped in bandages." She told him with the same soft smile on her lips._

_He looked up at her with shock in his eyes as his mouth went to open to say something but closed it as he was shocked by this little girl. Only 8 years old and already wise way beyond her years. Maybe it had a lot to do with her Goddess blood awakening or maybe those seal being broken cleared up her foggy mind from all the haze that was clouding up all her thinking and judgement. But one thing didn't change. She still loved her Jiji and she really wanted to return to see Tsume and play with her ninkin._

"_Whatever my Uncle Loki did. It cleared my mind up and I feel a lot stronger then I have ever felt in my whole life." Said Naruto as she looked around the cave like room and saw the weapons all around the place. "What are those?" She asked pointing to the swords._

_This pulled Kurama out of his thoughts and he looked over at the twin black chakra black and white chakra blade swords. __**"Those belong to my past keeper and your mother Kushina Uzumaki. She was famous in the 3**__**rd**__** SWW. She was a master Kenjutsu user from Uzu as well as a Seals Mistress. She surpassed your father in seals as well as the old pervert that trained your father in the shinobi arts." **__He said with a ghost of a smile on his muzzle. _

"_My mother once held you?" Asked Naruto with wide eyes._

_He nodded his head. __**"Yes. She held me after her and your great aunt Mito Uzumaki-Senju. She was my first jailor as she was the one first to save me from the damn Uchiha who cased a Genjutsu on me while I was sleeping up in the mountains. I was sleeping until I was needed by my masters. But it didn't happen that way and I was forced into battle with the first Hokage. But his wife had other plans and sealed me within her and on her death, bed sealed me with in your mother. For her children and grandchildren were too weak and weak will to handled me within them. I would had drove them mad. Like how my little brother does to his host."**__ He said with a chuckle as he thought about Shukaku the crazy one-tail._

_Her eyes just grew in size as she looked up at him. "I am related to the first Hokage?" She asked him with shock lacing her voice as she looked like she was about to pass out from learning this about her family she thought she never had._

_Three of his tails moved and wrapped around her catching her as she was falling. She didn't even know she was falling as she was to much in shock from learning this. A smirk play across his muzzle once more. __**"Child you are the daughter of the 4**__**th**__** Hokage like the King had told you." **__ He told her as he just watched and studied her reaction for this._

"_I still can't believe he is my father. I had forgotten the 4__th__ Hokage's name was Minato as my mind was so foggy at times and thinking was so hard." Said Naruto with a cute little pout on her face._

"_**Well now you know. Your parents were powerful. Your father a Kage and a son of a God. Your mother a daughter of a kage of a fallen village and the grandniece of the wife of the first Hokage. As well your mother was a Princess of the fallen village of Uzu as her mother was the Queen of Uzu as her father was the Uzukage."**__ He tells her._

"_How do you know this?" Question Naruto looking up at the Biju laying before her._

"_**One does learn a lot as they are sealed within someone."**__ He told her._

_Naruto nodded her head accepting his answer to her question. "So why was my grandmother a Queen and not my grandfather?" She asked him as she wanted to know this._

"_**The reason is the woman is the rule of the heart and there love is gentle and fierce. As for man rules with his mind and is more geared towards war and protecting. So the Uzumaki woman who are of the Royal family would take over and rule the island and her people with a gentle and justice heart. But could be demons on the battle ground when someone threaten her children. While the men of the royal family became the kage to guild and protect their village and her troops to protect her people and Queen. It is like a game of Chess. But for the king protects the queen this way around." **__He told her as she just nodded her head once more._

"_This just drives me to want to be Hokage even more. For my father was seen as the greatest of all the Hokage's of creation of the village." Said Naruto as she curls up in his tails._

_He just smirked at her. __**"I'll keep you to your word kit."**__ He told her._

_She smiled up at him. She was happy that the mightiest of all the Biju's believed in her. "Thank you. But may I know your name?" She asked him not knowing to call him and she knew that Kyubi no Yoko or Kyubi no Kitsune was more of a title then a name for him._

"_**My name is Kurama. It was given to me by my father the Sage of Six-paths."**__ Said the now named Kurama._

_Naruto looked up at him with awe. "But I thought he was just a myth." She told him._

_He smirked and shook his head no. __**"No he was real as his daughter was the founder of the Might Uzumaki Clan. As his two son's of his first wife were the founders of the Uchiha and Senju clans."**__ He told her with a playful smirk as her eyes looked about to pop out._

"_Well hell. That is wild." Said Naruto as she didn't know what to think about this little history lesson._

"_**Even though the Uchiha might be of his blood son. They are nothing to me but bastards that crave power and will kill anyone to get what they want."**__ Spat Kurama as he let out a growl at that part._

"_Yeah. I never like how the clan leader looks at me. He creeps me out." Said Naruto as she thinks of every time Fugaku looks at her while she is running around the village and running form his little minions._

"_**Yeah. They are a clan to keep away from. For darkness always rolls off of them when they look at you and mostly that monkey Fugaku. His wife. She always seems sad when she is around you." **__Said Kurama._

_Naruto nodded her head. "Yeah. She is always sad when she sees me and try's to give me food and stuff. But I'm too scared to take it for you never know if she did something to it." She said as she looks down at her hands. "I guess. I just have issues trusting them as I do several other people." She said as a after thoughts. _

_Kurama nodded his head. __**"Your not wrong for trusting them. But I believe you have been picking up on my feelings for them. As well. An Uchiha is the reason your mother and father are dead, and I was sealed within you."**__ He said looking away as guilt still weighted heavy on his heart for killing his Prince and his bride. For he never had hard feelings over being sealed within Kushina. They had gotten along pretty well once they talked to each other and she learned he wasn't a mindless beast that wanted to kill people. Damn Shikaku. He really needed to kick his baby brother's ass for this stereo type he created for all of them. _

"_What do you mean an Uchiha was at fault for the life I have now?" Asked Naruto as she was pulling herself up to him._

"_**Kit it would be best I tell you this story once you are older. For I have said too much already, and this could effect you in a negative way and that is something we do not want for you." **__Said Kurama as he looked over into the shadows as he saw the ghost of her parents sleeping just waiting their time to meet her and speak to her for the final time._

_Naruto nodded her head to this understanding. For she was still to young and it could drive her down a path that would lead to self-destruction and that wouldn't be good. _

"_I understand. But I would like to know someday." Said Naruto as she relaxed back into his tails softly yawning as she felt tired from all that has happened._

"_**I will kit. Get some rest. You have gone through another change and you need to rest now, and I will handle all the pain so you can sleep easy."**__ Said Kurama. _

_As Naruto just nodded her head as she closed her eyes and fell asleep once more._

**End of flash back**

(Yeah, I know I could have just put it in the normal story line. But nah.)

Loki watched Naruto and the two now young foxes walk along side her to the table that they sat at. She appeared to be lost in her own thoughts.

"Good Morning Granddaughter." Greeted Thor as he smiled at the blonde hair girl with silver lighting highlights running though her hair and she now stood at 5'5.

Naruto blinked her eyes and smiled at her grandfather. "Good Morning old man. Morning uncle." She said with a playful smile as it always made Thor sulk when she calls him that.

"Naruto. Please don't call me that." Whine Thor.

"Sorry grandpa. It is just fun teasing you at times." Said Naruto as she sits down to eat. "My morning training with Mjolnir is going well." She told the two men as she went back to eating.

"Good. That is good to hear. How about the training from those old programs from my late friend Tony?" Asked Thor.

She looks up. "Its going well. I have been working on a special mesh armor for when I return back home. I kind of got the idea from his ironman suit." She said as she thinks about the special iron she found and has been working with and pushing chakra and seals have made it pretty much indestructible.

"How is your magic coming along?" Question Loki as he studies her. With a wink she turned into him.

"It is going well. I do not need to speak the spell anymore also I can do it at will now." Said Naruto as she grins at him.

"It appears you have become as cunning as the fox sealed in your gut." Said Loki as he smirks.

"Yeah and Kurama still says you're a huge pain in the ass." Said Naruto as Kurama laughs within her seal. "As well I have been giving Skida and Snio. Kurama's chakra to make them stronger and powerful." She told them.

"**We are as strong as what they call a Genin. When we return, we hope to be stronger."** Said Skadi.

"**Sister quiet it. We are not at that level yet."** Scolded Snio as she nips at her older sister.

"**But Snio we are. You just don't want them knowing."** Whined Skadi as she pout at her baby sister who wants to keep everything secret.

"Your baby sister has a point. It is good to have people believe you are weaker then what you are." Said Thor as he had a thought look in his eyes.

"Always use your mind and the gift that Kurama is giving you is for you to protect his kit as you are out in this world. While he is sealed within her." Said Loki as he looked at the two young foxes who nodded their heads to him. "After you finish eating you will return to your studies. For you only have three more years before you return." He told her as she nodded her head and went back to her meal as the two foxes ate as well.

**October 10****th**

It was the morning of Naruto's 13th birthday and Sarutobi and Tsume sat in his office.

"Naruto returns today. I went her to come and live with me." Said Tsume as she narrows her eyes at the old man.

"But. Tsume." Started Sarutobi.

"No you listen to me. I have a copy of Kushina's, and Minato's will, and I am her legal guardian and you have no kami damn say in it. If you try to fight me. I will take my clan and leave this village." Growled out Tsume.

"No. no. We can't lose your clan as well." Said Sarutobi in a defeated tone as he let out a sigh. "Naruto he will be able to live with you and your clan when you deem it fit for him to move into his parent's clan home." He told her.

A smirk appeared on Tsume's face. "Good. I'm glad we understand each other." She told him.

As Sarutobi was going to say something he saw that the crystal blue sky outside began to become dark as a surprise storm quickly rolling in. Thunder could be heard as the villagers quickly began running for cover to get out of the rain that was about to fall upon them. Lighting began to dance around the clouds as a massive lighting strike hit right outside the Hokage Tower.

Sarutobi shot out of his chair and ran to his window. For he heard screams coming from outside. His ANBU quickly went outside as he followed after them. "What is going on?" Called Sarutobi as he looked at his gathered Shinobi.

A voice came from inside the lighting as it slowly began to fade away. "Really Jiji? You really think I would allow my lighting to hit someone?" question a male voice from within the fading lighting.

There standing there was Naruto with the three men that had spirited him away about five years ago.

"Naruto?" Question a female voice from behind the old man. Sarutobi turned to look to see Tsume standing there trembling with tears in the corner of her eyes.

Naruto smiled at her. "Hey Tsume-nee-chan." He said with a soft smile on his face as he saw the older woman that had been taking care of him as much as she could growing up.

Tsume pushed passed Sarutobi and ran over to Naruto pulling him into a fierce hug. But blinked and looked over his shoulder when she heard growling coming from behind him. There behind him stood two foxes that where the size of a miniature pony. Larger then her partner. "Naruto are those the two kits you had with you that night you left here?" She asked him.

Naruto chuckled softly. "Yeah. Skida and Snio are my two partners and I was wondering if you would help me train more with them?" He asked her as she held him even tighter.

Tsume held him pushed herself away from him with a huge smile on her face. "You know I would love to train you. Maybe with you training with me. It will get Kiba off his ass and being training harder with Akamaru." She said with her feral grin on her face. But her eye shifted behind him once more. They looked over Thor and Heimdall and just lingered on Loki for several seconds. Before she looked down at Naruto.

"We where hoping you would agree on taking over the training with him and his nin-kitsunes." Said Thor with a grin.

Loki just coughed into his hand. "We have done all we could from old scrolls I came back and found and bought from other villages and here from the ninja supply shops." He said as his green eyes met her amber eyes. A slight blush crept onto Tsume's cheeks.

"I know of those scrolls. There not anything that compares my clans training." Said Tsume with a grin. "Besides Naruto your going to be living with me for now on." She told the boy that stood in her arm still on his shoulder.

Naruto looked up at her with shock written across his face. "Why?" Was the only thing he could ask her.

She smiled down at her. "I was told the day you where born you had died alongside your mother and that Minato had used an orphan to seal the Kyubi into him. But every time I saw you, I knew I was lied to. But no one would allow me to take you home with me after I began putting two and two together. So I did the next best thing and told my clansmen to protect you and be kind to you for you are a hero to this village for living and breathing each day keeping the beast at bay." She told him as now tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Naruto was shocked and pulled her into another hug and without knowing it. He began to cry into her shoulder as he was now towering over her at about 5'11 almost hitting 6ft. (Yes Naruto is going to be tall for a girl. For she does have Goddess blood flowing though her body.)

"I am your godmother and when your godfather enters the village soon. I'm beating his ass and having him meet you." Tsume whisper into Naruto's ear.

Naruto just nodded his head as he cried. He had a family member. Someone that wanted him. But she was not allowed to raise and love him. But now things have changed, and she is fighting to have him in her life and her family life. He was friends with Kiba growing up. So it will be okay living with him.

Sarutobi hung his head. "I'm sorry Naruto. Forgive this foolish old man. At the time I allowed the need of the many to out weight the need of the one. Then when things had gotten better. I was a fool believing the villagers would change and just a blind old fool." He said trailing off. As he could feel Thor and Loki glaring at him and the one call Heimdall glaring at him as well. But with his all seeing his eyes he knew what the old man did and did all he could try to save the child as much as he could. So he couldn't blame the old man.

Naruto looked up from crying on Tsume's shoulder. "It's okay Jiji. I learn from Grandpa Thor and Uncle Loki that one that leads must do things that will hurt. But it is something that a King or God has to do what is needed." He said with a smile.

Even though Loki and Thor didn't like it. They knew what the old man did was what he had to.

"Well enough of this. The Academy will be starting soon, and you are back early before the final exam." Said Sarutobi.

"Yes. We wanted Naruto to come back early so he would be able to train with Tsume." Said Loki as he looked at the woman once more.

"Yes. But Loki or I will be here in the village at all times watching over Naruto." Said Thor as he narrowed his eyes at Sarutobi.

Sarutobi nodded his head.

"That is fine. I have an empty house that you two can leave in. But Naruto will be living in the main house with me and my family." Said Tsume as she pulled the boy along the street. "Lets get you to school and checked in with Iruka-sensei and have you meet your annoying brother Kiba once more." She said as she turned her head and winked at Loki.

Thor grinned as he looked to his brother. "It appears she likes you brother." He said with a booming laugh. But then stopped as he looked at Sarutobi. "We have a lot to talk about." He said.

"Yes. Let us go into my office so we can talk in private." Said Sarutobi as he turned and walked back into the tower that stood tall and strong behind him.

**Shinobi Academy**

"Naruto you have grown tall and strong while you have been away." Said Tsume.

Naruto grinned looking down at her while rubbing a hand behind his head. "Well yeah. I went thought like two awakenings. For when my God blood awoke that night and then a few days later my uncle Loki broke the seals that some bastard placed on me while I was a baby to make me a simple fool who wouldn't understand anything and stunt my growth. After those seals where broken I grow once more and the fog, I had in my mind cleared up and I understood everything, and I know why I was hated and what is in the seal that is on my belly." He said with a soft smile with a far away look in his eyes.

Tsume made a fist as she had an idea who could have done it. But for now she would have to gather evidence on the bastard to take him down. "I'm glad you know it all now. As well how are things going with you and your prisoner?" She question as she looked around as the villagers had all vanished from sight as the sky was still thundering and lighting dancing around as if it was following the young blonde that walked alongside her.

"Its all fine. We are friends." Said Naruto as he looked at her with a smile. "He is the reason my two foxes are the way they are the way they are now. He gave them his chakra to make sure that I will be protected in the physical world as he heals and protects me from within." He told her with a smile.

Tsume nodded her head. "Yeah your mom always said she got along with him as well." She said as they arrived at the academy as the student began rushing in as it now began to rain, and a lightning bolt stuck next to the tree that Naruto would spend his time at growing up. Just swinging on the lone swing. A ghost of a smile could be seen on his lips as he looks over at the swing.

Tsume looks over at where the lightning had stuck. Her eyes wide. "That is insane. This storm isn't acting normal." She said to herself.

"Well its reacting off of me. For I brew this storm when we came back to the village. I'm just playing a little prank on the villagers. As you will see different color lightning bolts hitting places and the buildings are changing color or the people it hits will have different color hair." Naruto said with a smirk.

She looked at him all wide eyed. "You can control it like that?" she question him.

"Well yeah. My grandpa is the God of Lightning and thunder. I received his powers and my own." Naruto said with a grin.

"Your not going to tell me, are you?" Asked Tsume as she saw the twinkle in his eyes.

"Nope." Chirped Naruto as he open the door for his godmother.

Tsume nodded her head and lead him to the classroom that the Hokage told her he would be going to and what class he would be joining when he return and that was her son's class. Walking down the hallways to a set of stairs she leads him up to the second floor and down the hallways to room 222.

"Here we are brat." Said Tsume as she slide the door open.

Kiba shot up from his seat when he saw his mother walk into the classroom with some papers in her hand. "Hey mom what are you doing here?" He question as he looked down at her.

Tsume grinned looking up at her son. "I am just bringing your brother to his first day of class since he just returned today." She told him.

Kiba looked at her confused at this. There was only one person that she would call her son and he had vanished so long ago.

Just then a tall teenage boy walks into the classroom with long golden blonde hair with silver lightning highlights in his hair with bangs framing his face. His hair went down to the center of his back and that with it in the high ponytail he wore it in. He had on a long black duster with a black ore it in. He had on a long black duster with a black hoodie under it cover his upper body, so no one know how built he was, and he had on black cargo pants with black boots on. He has two swords on his back under his duster and a kunai pouch on his right leg and they figured a supply pouch under the duster. He turned to look at them and there was the most stunning crystal blue eyes they had ever seen looking up at them.

"N-Naruto?" Question Kiba as he then saw the two large foxes standing on either side of the boys sides.

"Hey Kiba." Said Naruto with a grin on his face.

Iruka looked shocked to his missing student. "Naruto it is good to see once more. Please take a seat anywhere." He told the boy.

Naruto just nodded his head and walked up to the last row of desk that we empty and sat down in the center seat as Skadi and Snio took the seats on either side of him.

"Man it is good to see you again." Said Kiba as he turned and looked up at his old friend.

"Yeah. I have been away training with my family for the past few years and missed a lot that has happen in the village." Said Naruto as he looked around the classroom and saw everyone was looking up at him and his two foxes.

"So it looks like you have two partners now." Said Kiba as he looked over the two large foxes.

"Yeah. I have been training along side them for the past few years and they are my little sisters." With a grin. "But Tsume-mama said I will be being my training with you after school today." He said as Kiba went wide eye looking down at his mother and saw her grin and just nodded his head.

"Well it isn't going to be easy and Akamaru and I will kick your ass." Said Kiba with a grin.

Naruto grinned back. Skadi and Snio will shock you with our teamwork." He told the dog boy that sat under him.

"Well pups you two be good and I will see you after school." Said Tsume as a lightning bolt hit the academy.

Everyone jumped when the lights flickered and when the room darken for a brief moment one could have sworn, they saw lightning dancing around Naruto's body and eyes glowed from the lightning.

**Hokage Tower**

Thor narrowed his eyes at the old man. "Did you know of the two seals on Naruto's right shoulder and neck?" He asked the old man before once he sat down and the room glowed a soft blue color as then it glowed a green color and several people fell from hiding places and several seals exploded around the room.

"It appears you had spies in your office in human a seal from." Said Loki with a grin on his face.

As his ANBU took the NU ANBU away. "It appears you are right." Said Sarutobi as he let out a sigh. "No I didn't know about the seal on her shoulder and neck. I only placed the one on her hand when she couldn't hide that she was a girl from the villagers. When did you find out?" He asked them.

"When she awoke form her sleep when we brought her back to Asgard." Said Thor.

"I found the seals as I was training her in use of magic. I found the seals and broke them. As well I sent a message to the one that placed the seals on her. So with you looking confused at this. You where not the one that got my message." Said Loki with a wicked smirk on his face.

"I see." Said Sarutobi as he looked out his window.

"It appears my old friend has been up to more things then I knew." Said Sarutobi as he let out another sigh.

"I know Minato and Kushina had homes here in the village. But for now Naruto. She will be living with Tsume and we want to look at the homes so see what all we have to do." Said Thor as he looks at the lightning strike a building across from them with a smirk. "It appears Naruto has mixed your Trickster Magic with my lightning." He told his bother as they saw the build have flower begin growing from it.

Sarutobi look on with shock. "That was Naruto's doing?" he question the two men.

"Yes. She is just getting a little payback on all those fools down there." Said Loki with a smirk.

"But should we have Naruto tell Tsume now that she is a girl or have her live-in hiding?" Asked Thor.

"If the girl trust her. Then I'm fine with it. But why was she dressed like a boy and looked like a boy when she arrived here?" Question Sarutobi as he wanted to know.

"Naruto fears what will happen when her secret gets out. She is powerful as it stands now. She is Kage level in skill and at Jonin level in battle and experience." Said Thor with a proud smile.

"Yes. Naruto has already earned her true ranking in battle. But wants to grow kids her age and build bounds with them. For she doesn't want to be seen as a tool or weapon just yet." Said Loki.

"She i-is Jonin level in battle experience?" Question Sarutobi as he looked shocked and had aged several years before them.

"Yes. We had to go into battle to protect our world and this world from outside attackers. As we are guardians of this world. With the tail-beast being sealed away. They are not able to fulfill their roles." Said Thor looking annoyed as Loki just smirked.

"They are guardians? Not demons?" Question Sarutobi as he looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Yes. They are guardians. But the one-tail has gone mad and has given the others a bad name. So they embrace it and fight back. Well but for the two-tail and eight-tail and maybe four-tails and five-tails. They just want to be left alone. So they work with their humans in hope of being set free." Said Loki.

"If we are here on earth all the tail-guardians are to protect us." Said Thor with a smile. "They are the protectors of Asgard as they are from the ten-tails that had gone mad and sealed away so long ago." He said looking away.

The beast his late sister had sent to kill his wife after the birth of his son. But Thor shook it off and look away from the others.

"I will be keeping my all-seeing eye on the Princess of Asgard and Uzu." Said Heimdall as his amber eyes flashed with the lightning that flashed behind me.

All just nodded their heads to this.

**Shinobi Academy**

Naruto listen to Iruka-sensei go over the history of the Shinobi land and all the clans of each nation. But he just yawned for he had learned this from the programs Tony Stark AI had though her when she had arrived in Asgard. She had even learned about the world that was before the time of shinobi and she was fascinated by it.

She was glad Tony had all the music from back then until now all saved and had something that was called an Mp3 player that she loaded it on and slipped on the earbuds she found and learned to build after they broke a few times and began listening to Eminem's "Miss you" as she liked all kinds of music.

Iruka saw that Naruto wasn't listening and looked to be falling asleep and quickly throw a piece of chalk at the boys forehead. But his eyes open wide as a strange weapon appeared in the boys hand and a loud bang came from it. They all watched the chalk explode before their very eyes.

With a shaky voice Iruka-sensei asked the question that everyone wanted to ask right now. "W-what is that thin-thing?" He asked Naruto.

Naruto looked down at his hands and smiled as he thought about the aunt he never got to know and how Thor had saved her guns after her death. "This is a gun from time long forgotten to this world of shinobi." He said as it vanished back into the seal on his wrist.

They just nodded their heads as they didn't know what to think. As it looked like the "Gun" had fired lightning or something from it. They didn't know and didn't want to ask for they feared the answer they would get from the boy.

The final bell for the day had just rung before Iruka-sensei could go back to his long-winded lecture. Kiba stood up and turned to Naruto. "So are your ready man?" He asked the boy behind him.

"Yeah. Lets go. But we might have to stop at the Hokage tower to get my grandfather and uncle." Said Naruto as he left the classroom as the Sasuke fangirls slowly began to follow after him forgetting their undying love for their Sasuke-kun. They had found a new crush for the time being. Oh fangirls you got to love to hate them.

But Sakura didn't follow the others as she looked to her one and true love. "Sasuke-kun would you like to come for dinner?" She asked him.

"No." said Sasuke as he pushed passed her and left the academy to go off and do his private training. He needs to get stronger.

Standing at the gates of the Academy was Thor and Loki chatting with Tsume as all the mothers looked at the two Gods with lust filled eyes as they would sell their souls to Yami just to have a one-night stand with them or even marry them.

**I'm leaving off here**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or Thor**

**Yes Naruto is tall for a 13-year-old girl. But hell I was tall for a 13-year-old girl when I was growing up.**

**Yes, Kiba will be the overprotective big brother to Naruto as he is older than her by a couple of months. I will set up in a comical way to the point Kiba will be crying and Tsume and Hana will be kicking his ass across the village.**

**Minato's mother will come out soon. Maybe in this chapter or a later one. Not sure yet for I haven't began writing this chapter yet. I'm just trying to answer some questions. **

**I know I'm making everyone wonder is Naruto a Girl or Boy. Naruto is a Girl but just a girl in hiding as a boy. But now she doesn't need seals and her magic can fool a Hyuuga and Uchiha eyes as it doesn't show any chakra being used like a henge. Even though Naruto has a solid henge. She uses magic more for it doesn't disturb her chakra.**

**Also this isn't a harem fic. I haven't figured who I will be pairing Naruto with yet. I know I don't want Sasuke for not too much of a fan. So it will between Shikamaru, Choji, Shino. Not Kiba as he is a brother. Also Gaara will be in the mix. Maybe I'll add other names to see who I will pair her with, or I might just do a poll. Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 3**

**Huh?**

"Hey Grandpa. Uncle Loki and Tsume-mama." Said Naruto as he walked along side Kiba as the fangirls shadowed them.

"Hey mom." Said Kiba as he looked at the two men that stood with his mom. Something about the raven hair man left him feeling a little unsettled. But it might be how the man is looking at his mother or something. But Naruto trusted this man. So he would leave his judgment for later. As for the blonde hair man with the single eye. He looked like an older version of Naruto and the late Forth Hokage.

Naruto stood before Thor and Loki grinning. "I would like you to meet Kiba and Akamaru. You two I like you to meet my Grandfather Thor and my Uncle Loki." He said with a huge grin.

All the women eavesdropping smirked when they heard the name of the two men. Maybe if they tried to gain the favor of the demon brat, they could snag one of the two men that seem to carry for the thing.

"Hey nice to meet you." Said Kiba as he bowed and Akamaru just barked.

'_Skoll and Hati would eat that puppy and maybe Tsume's partner.'_ Loki though to himself as maybe his grandsons bloodline would make Tsume's partners bloodlines stronger.

Naruto saw the look in his Uncle's eyes. "I don't know if mixing their blood with theirs would be a good idea." He voiced as Loki looks at Naruto with a grin.

"Whose to say. Your cousins would make them stronger." Said Loki with a shrug of his shoulders as he his green eyes flashed amber for just a second. Something if someone wasn't watching would have never seen.

Tsume and Kiba looked at the two a little confused as Thor just laughed. "We will see if those two would make their hounds bloodlines stronger." He said with his grin.

"**But they are not as bad as Fenrir as he snaps at anyone."** Said Snio as she lets out a growl.

"Whose Fenrir?" Question Kiba as he was confused.

A shadow covers Loki's face. "My son from my late lover. He made a little too much trouble and was turned into a large wolf and had two sons that are very strong and powerful wolves that Naruto and his Kits have been training with while in Asgard." He said looking away and up to the cloudy sky.

"Its fine Uncle. I did get my payback on Fenrir." Said Naruto with a grin as Loki looked at him with wide eyes.

"What did you do?" Asked Loki as he was now worried.

"I chained his ass down only for his sons being able to break the seals that hold the seals and they told him he was screwed and ran off." Said Naruto with a smirk.

Loki paled at this. "Well I will not be seeing my son anytime soon." He said as he turned away. "Maybe I should have Skoll and Hati come and visit." He said as an afterthought.

The two Inuzuka just watched the three before them as if they had gone mad. "What do you mean you have grandchildren that our wolves?" Question Tsume as they had been walking thought the village being shadowed by fangirls of all ages.

"It's a long story. But I am able to shapeshift and my son like a dumb ass pissed off our father and was punished and turned into the animal that I am the guardian of." Said Loki as he turned into a massive black wolf with glowing green eyes.

Tsume's eyes widen at seeing him shapeshift. As she looks at Thor to see if he is able to do that same thing. "No my lady I am not as skilled as my brother. I am more built for battle." Said Thor as he just grins and Loki smirks as he shifts back to normal.

"Damn." Said Kiba as he looks at Naruto.

"I can do solid henge's but nothing like my Uncle." Said Naruto as he grins and turns into a gold fox the same size of his sisters that walked alongside him.

Kuromaru sniffs Loki as his single eye widens. "He smells like a wolf." He growls out. Tsume looks down at her partner as she watches him walk over to Naruto and do the same thing. "The kit smells of fox and something else." He said as he saw something flash in the pups eyes as he said that. But didn't say thing more for there was a reason for the pup to be doing what he was.

Naruto shifted back to normal as the civilians began to slowly panic at seeing him as a fox. Lighting danced around him as he shifted back to normal and Loki was now a man walking next to his nephew glaring at people as Stormbreaker appeared in Thor's hands as he felt the shift in the people around his grandson.

"Don't think about it." Growled out Thor as people took a large step back as Lighting struck the ground before him and danced around on his skin as his eyes glowed from the lightening.

"Ignore those fools they wouldn't make a move against the Inuzuka clan." Tsume growled out as she glared at all the fools before her.

People quickly moved away from them as Kuromaru let out a low howl and other Inuzuka's appeared around them as if they been following them in the shadows.

"Tsume-sama." Said a woman with long raven hair with wild brown eyes as she knelt before her clan head.

"I need a detail to protect Naruto while he is in the village for now on." Said Tsume.

The woman looked up with a smile on her face as she looked over at the young blonde. "Naruto-sama it is good you have returned. We all have missed you." Said the woman as she vanished once more into the shadows. Her and her team are now going to watch over him.

Naruto blinked a few times. "Tsume-mama. You didn't have to do that. I would have been fine." He said as he was worried now making trouble for his new family.

"Nonsense. You are part of our pack and we look out for our own." Said Tsume as the others paled that heard that.

"You have the aid of my armies if anyone tried anything against my grandchild." Said Thor as the lighting was slowly fading away and Stormbreaker was now on his back.

"Brother I will be staying here for now." Said Loki as he was worried for when they return things would get bad for the girl.

Thor just nodded his head at this. "Fine. Anyways you can send shadows to help me when I needed it." Said Thor as he let out a deep breath.

Loki nodded his head as the group finished their walk to the Inuzuka Clan compound. There stood two young Inuzuka's guarding the gates. "Lady Tsume." Said one of the boys with wild brown hair. The other boy nodded his head at her.

"Aki and Haru. This is Naruto and his grandfather Thor and his uncle Loki. They will be living with us now a well these two are Naruto-kun's nin-kitsunes Snio and Skida. Both sisters and little sisters to Naruto-kun." Said Tsume as both boys looked at her with wide eyes. They remember hearing stories from their parents about a boy who keeps the village safe that was spirited away on his birthday to lands unknown.

"Hai. Nice to meet you all three of you." Said Aki and Haru as one. As they both looked a like. Just the other one kept his wild brown hair under a bandana.

"Come along. Let's show you two to where your going to be staying and then Naruto." Said Tsume as she looks at the boy before her. "I'll show you to your room and then we will begin training." She told him.

Naruto just nodded his head to this.

Tsume showed them to a house that was just across from the main house. But it was smaller than all the other house. It was a small two bedroom that was used as a guest house and at times the young marry couples would live their before they had their first child. "This is where you boys would be staying." She told them.

"It is a lovely house." Said Thor as he looked around and was shocked to see the it was fully stocked with food for them.

Tsume smirks. "We always have food stocked here. For someone is always crashing here when visiting or one of the men are in the doghouse with their wives. So they will be upset they will have to stay in the kennel for now." She laughed.

"Well lets hope they can handle that until Naruto is ready to move to his new home after his training is done here." Said Loki with his own smirk.

Kiba looked at them. "What do you mean? Naruto is going to be living here for now on." He said as he was standing before the blonde like an older brother protecting a younger sibling. "I'm not allowing him returning to that dump he had been living in before you guys took him away five years ago." He growled out.

This shocked Tsume and even Naruto. As they never seen Kiba behave this way. Yes, he get mad when guys flirt with them as he thought where under his sister and female cousins. Tsume just arched a brow looking over at the blonde as she saw something that was a little off about the boy. He did look a little feminine but hell the Hyuuga males looked girly to her. So she just wrote it off as him just being overprotective.

"Naruto will be living in either is father's or mother's compound. Which ever one that is better suited for our needs." Said Loki as he studied the boy before him. _'He will take care of her once she lets it slip, she is a girl.'_ He thought to himself as he looked back to Tsume.

"Then let him take the Namikaze compound as it is near our compound and if anything happens Naruto can call for help from us." Said Tsume.

Thor and Loki nodded their heads to this. "Then in the morning we will go look at both compounds." Said Thor as he needed to see if they needed Naruto or not to open the place.

"I'll send a shadow clone with you and some blood. For knowing my parents there will be a blood seal." Said Naruto as he paused and nodded his head. "Kurama said I do need to send blood for mom and dad used blood seals and chakra seals mixed into it and I can't miss school to play around with you two." He said with a grin.

All eyes are now on Naruto as they looked at him wide eyed.

"Whose Kurama?" Asked Kiba as he was puzzled.

Tsume as now sweating bullets.

Naruto grinned. "Kurama is the Nine-tail Kyubi no Kitsune or Kyubi no Yoko which ever one people like to call him. But yeah, Kurama was sealed within me when I was born by my father after my mother was too weak and dying and wouldn't be able to survive having him resealed into her." He said as he looked down as he waited for Kiba to start screaming and yelling about her being a freak and demon and so on.

"Oh. Is that all. Well that does explain why you smell like a fox at times. But your still my best friend and my brother. Your just the jailor and not the demon." Said Kiba as all just looked at the boy as he explained it so simple and he just smiled and wrapped his right arm around Naruto's neck.

Naruto just grinned. _'Well if he takes that well. Maybe he will take me being a girl well as well.'_ She thought to herself as she pushed him off. "Come on man get off of me." He laughed at him.

Tsume grinned. "Just like who you two always were growing up." She said with a tender smile on her face.

Thor and Loki just watched them.

"I'm glad you have a good friend here Naruto." Said Thor at it was making him miss his friends from so long ago. Well one friend he knew he could just dig up and he might still be alive. But would this world survive a Deadpool running? That was something he wasn't too sure about.

Loki looks over at his brother as if he knew what he was thinking. "Don't you think about digging up that fool." He hissed out.

Everyone looks at the two brothers wondering what they are talking about. Naruto had an idea of who it was. For she had seen videos of a man that couldn't be killed hanging out with her grandfather and being used as a pawn by her uncle to piss people off with.

Thor grins. "He would be fun, and it would be fun letting lose on a few of those fools out in that village." He said.

Loki shook his head. "It isn't worth it. He drove me nuts last time. He was fun to let him loose on you and the others. But I don't think I could handle him now." He said with a tried sigh.

"Who are you two talking about?" Question Naruto as he wanted to know.

Thor looks over at his grandson and smiles. "We are talking about my old friend Wade Wilson. Or as some of the programs you learned from his other name was Deadpool." He said with a large grin.

Naruto's eyes widen. "No. What I saw of the video files on him. It would be doom to all those here." He said with tears in the corner of his eyes.

"See. Even Naruto agrees for he knows it would be dangerous for Deadpool to be here." Said Loki as he smirks at his brother.

Naruto just nods his head at this.

"Fine." Said Thor as he is pouting about this.

"Awe grandpa. All you need to do is find yourself a girlfriend." Said Naruto as he walks over to his grandpa and pats him on his shoulder.

Thor just smiles. "Maybe." He said as he just looks away from everyone.

"Well I do have a few single friends." Said Tsume as grins at him.

Thor pales as he knows what she is up to. "No you don't have to fix me up." He said holding his hands up.

"It would be good for you." Said Loki grinning as he knows its been hard for his brother since his wife's death.

"No I will do it on my own when I am ready." Said Thor. "Anyways brother. It would be good for you to get out and date as well." He told Loki with his own smirk.

Loki looked away from the group. "I am fine." He said with a slight blush on his cheeks from his brother turning the tables on him.

Tsume perked up a little at hearing this. She would have to find out what type of woman he likes from Naruto.

Naruto noticed this and smirked. He'll be playing match maker here soon with these two. For he did notice how his uncle talked about Tsume and knew that those two would be good for each other.

"So are we going to be training or are you two going to spend all day flirting?" Huffed Kiba as he looked at his mother and Loki. As the two looked at him and back at each other.

"Pup." Growled out Tsume as she smashed her fist into Kiba's skull as everyone just laughed as the boy fell to the ground hitting it hard.

By doing this she knocked out her bonehead son and thus training with Kiba was a no go for it would be awhile before the boy would wake up. For when his mother knocked him out like this it would be a good two hours before he bounced back from this.

Naruto let out a sigh. "It might be for the best. I do need to get settle in and a shower sounds good right now." He said as he looked at Tsume.

She nods her head. "Yes. Let me show you to your room and dinner will be ready when you get out." She told him. She looks at the two. "You two will be coming for dinner tonight. I hope your both meat and potato men." She said as she put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and stepped over her son and lead the boy to the main house and to his new bedroom. "Here you do pup. The bathroom is just three doors down with the white door." She told him as he nodded his head to this.

"Thank you, Tsume-mama." Said Naruto as he went into his room and closes his door. slowly he let out a breath and dropped his magic around him and now he was a girl. She took off her duster and removed her hoodie and was in a tank top with her chest bound with wraps and her pants now hung on her hips loosely.

"Man., I need a long soak in the bath." Said Naruto to herself as she was tried from everything that has happen today. Hell everything that has been happening for the past for the past five years of her life.

"**Hurry up and get your wraps off before someone comes and place your spell on you once more."** Said Snio as she didn't like how there wasn't a lock on their bedroom door, and anyone could walk in for they believe Naruto to be a boy.

"Its fine. Kiba is knocked out and I don't think anyone else will be walking in on me." Said Naruto.

Just as she pulled off her tank top and removing her bindings her bedroom door slide open and in walks Kiba grinning like a fool. "Man Naruto. My mom hit is getting harder every time she hits m..." He didn't finish what he was saying as his eyes had grown wide as he saw breast on his brother, and he looked more like a girl and not a guy.

A scream escaped Naruto's lips as her eyes widen and she fell to the ground covering her chest. "GET OUT KIBA!" She screamed at him.

In confusion Tsunade come running to Naruto's room as Thor and Loki come rushing in as well as they come rushing to the boys room. But the sight that met them all as a female Naruto pulling her tank top back on her.

"Naruto are you…..." Tsume trailed off as she saw the girl in the place that was once who she believe to be a boy.

"Doesn't anyone KNOCK!?" Yelled Naruto as she was freaking out now. As she pushed everyone out of the room. "Let me get dressed and I will explain everything." She said as she slide her door shut as Hana was now standing there looking at everyone owlishly.

"Umm…Mom what just happen?" Question Hana as Kiba also looked at his mom with confusion as she had the same look on her face as her two children as Thor and Loki just sighed and looked annoyed.

"I told her it wouldn't last long if she had to live with someone." Said Loki as he had an idea of Tsume making the girl moving in with them.

Everyone looks at the two men. "You knew?!" Exclaimed Tsume as shock was written across her face.

"Yes. But we will allow Naruto to explain why." Said Thor as his eyes harden.

They just nodded their heads as Naruto open her door now dressed in her black hoodie and shorts on under it. "Come on. Lets go sit down and I will explain why." She told them as she walked passed them and then stopped and looked back at them. "I don't know how to get to the living room from here." She said looking sheepishly at them.

They all sweat dropped at the blonde hair girl that stood before them all. Kiba stood back up and began walking. "Its this way." Said Kiba as everyone followed him to the living room.

They had arrived at the living room they all took the seats on the couches that surround an armchair that Tsume normally sat in. But they left it for Naruto to sit in as she was center stage and had a lot to explain to them all.

Naruto let out a sigh as she looked at everyone looking at her. "Well to start. Yes. I was born a girl and the old man placed a seal on me when it was proving too dangerous for me to run around in the village as a girl. For I was starting to look more girly and those fools out there would have hurt a little girl they believed to be a the Kyubi reborn." She said letting out a sigh. "I never meant to lie to you. It is just I'm scared. I still don't know how people we will react at me being a girl. So I felt safer coming back here as a guy. Yes I did freak out my grandfather and uncle with them find me as a girl after them spiriting me away as a boy and the old man never giving them a heads up." She said.

"Naruto this doesn't change anything between us. Your still my bro…. sister. I will do everything in my power to protect you. If anyone tries anything. I will kick their asses from here to IWA." Said Kiba as he stood up and pulled his newfound sister into his arms hugging her.

Naruto began crying as she hugged him back. "Thanks Kiba. I know I could trust you." She whispered into his ear.

"Man it just sucks as I thought I was going to have another guy in this house with me." Said Kiba laughing as he was just joking around as Naruto pouted at him.

"So is your name still Naruto?" Asked Hana as she was trying to wrap her mind around having a new little sister.

"Yeah. As far as I know it is. The old man never said anything about my parents naming me anything else." Said Naruto as she looked at Hana and Tsume who was sitting on the arm of the couch next to her daughter.

"Leave it to Kushina and Minato." Said Tsume as she smirks. "Giving you a name that could be for a boy or girl. But Naru-chan I wish you would had told us. But I understand. For I have seen what happen to other who hold tail beast in them in other villages and it is deadly for the woman that holds one." She said looking away as she heard the horror stories.

"Yeah. Also Kurama finds this funny as he knew Kiba would be the one to figure it out." Said Naruto as the Biju in her was howling in laughter inside of her mind. As she is pouting once more at the Biju making fun of her.

"Well I don't mind Naruto still hiding as a boy until we are Genin." Said Kiba as all eyes are on the feral looking boy now.

"Why?" Asked Naruto.

"For I don't want to be beating the boys off of my little sister." Said Kiba as he was now cracking his knuckles. "As well as a Genin you will be better protected by the Shinobi council and the civilians try anything against you they will be meeting with Ibiki and that crazy chick Hana hangs out with." He said.

Everyone was shocking the boy was thinking for once.

"Wow Kiba. You used that brain of yours. I don't see any smoke coming from it." Said Hana as she was examining his head for any smoke or flames.

"HEY!" Yelled Kiba as she swatted her hands away from his head as he glares at her.

Naruto giggles at them. "Don't worry. I will keep this act up for a while. But I will have to tell my Genin team once I'm on it." She said as she was thinking.

Kiba nodded his head. "I just hope we are teamed together." He said as he looked serious for once in his life.

His mother and sister saw this and saw that Kiba was being protective of Naruto and both smiled. He will take good care of her while they are out of the compound.

"Well pup. While you are here in the compound, I want you as a girl. For everyone knows and will come to your aid if by chance your henge fails." Said Tsume. "I will hold a clan meeting tonight to let everyone know and tell them not to tell anyone. Also Naruto if anyone comes into the compound that isn't part of the clan, I want you to change back to your male from." She ordered the girl before her.

Naruto nodded her head to this. "Will do Tsume-mama." She said.

"I will be staying close by to make sure her magic doesn't fail if something does happen." Said Loki as he watches his niece. As he worries about her.

Naruto just pouts but nods her head in understanding.

**Next time team placement time skip whatever you call it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto or Thor**

**I don't want to make Naruto god like until later on. For she has a lot to learn and to grow more before she could ever be on the same level of her Grandfather and Uncle.**

**I'm sorry I lost someone from reading the story for me playing a gender change on Naruto from boy to girl. I do like those stories and someone said write a story that you would like to read. That is what I'm doing. For I do go back and read my stories and I do that more for when I have more chapters and I haven't spent time on it for a while.**

**I just want to write a story where its believable that Naruto is a silly girl growing up and slowly making her way to Godhood. Even though her grandfather placing the spell on Mjolnir. I hope I'm not confusing stories. Someone will point it out unless I go back and reread it all. Oh well.**

**Chapter 4**

Since the night that the whole Inuzuka clan had found out that Naruto is a girl. They had become very protective of the girl as she was part of their pack and clan. As well Tsume let it slip she is the daughter of Minato and Kushina to her clansmen and that just added to their already over protectiveness of the girl.

"Kiba come on we are going to be late." Yelled Naruto as he walked out the clan gates.

"Yeah I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a twist." Yelled Kiba as they both are running late for it was the morning of their team placement.

Naruto glared at the feral boy for the comment as one of the twins on gate duty smacked him across the head. "Stupid watch what you say." He growled at the Clan heads only son. As his brother with the bandana on his head just narrowed his eyes at the boy promising him pain and that he was going to be ratting out the boy.

"Its okay guys. I hear you two tell each other that at times." Said Naruto with a smirk on her face as the twins pale at her. With that said both he and Kiba took off running as the team that Tsume assigned to watch over Naruto followed after them snickering at the Inuzuka twins.

"So what team do you think we'll be on?" Asked Kiba as he looks over at his "little brother".

Naruto looks over at Kiba looking down a little at him. "I'm not sure. But Tsume-mama said she had a meeting with Jiji late last night and was going to make sure we got a team we can work with." He told him. Kiba just nodded his head to him as they jumped up onto the rooftops as there was too many civilians wondering around the village this morning and it put Naruto a little on edge for a lot of them where wondering around the path that the two took to the Academy every morning.

"Come lets get to the Academy quickly for it looks like we might have trouble down there." Said Kiba looking down as he was growing annoyed at this point with these stupid villagers.

"Yeah." Was all that Naruto said as they ran quicker pushing chakra into their legs as they jumped from roof to roof as they ran across them just three buildings from the clearing just before the Academy. "Hey Kiba, do you think you can jump over the clearing into the courtyard of the Academy?" He asked as he looked down a few more times and it did look like trouble down there.

Kiba looked down. "No man I can't. But if you are able to just do it." He told him as Naruto just nodded his head as he took off running much quicker as he left a slight flash behind him. Kiba shook his head. "Mom is going to have a few heads tonight." He said to himself as he saw the detail that was to protect Naruto pass him as we as several ANBU.

Naruto closed his eyes and took in a deep break. As he pulled Mjolnir out of the seal on his left wrist quickly swing the hammer around in a circle with the leather strap in his right hand. As he jumped, he flow over the crowed of villagers as they look up at him with shook and fear on their faces as the demon brat flow over them. He landed on the front steps of the Academy as he runs into the building before anything can happen for, he would be safer inside the building for now.

Kiba came in running several minutes later panting and seeing his little brother leaning against the wall waiting for him before they move on to the classroom. "Auntie Suki is dealing with those fools with several ANBU as well a large man with a huge sword." He told Naruto.

"I guess they pissed off Uncle Heimdall. I wouldn't want to be on the other end of that massive sword of his and the village can't do shit to him for he is above their laws." Said Naruto as he let out a sigh.

Kiba just nodded his head as they open the door to the classroom and saw the others that had passed along with them. Kiba hooked his arm around Naruto's arm and dragged him along up the steps to their normal seats. "Just relax man." He told Naruto as the two kits jumped though the open window of the classroom.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried who I will get as my teammates." Said Naruto as he looked at the very few fangirls that had made it to Genin.

"Yeah I hear you." Said Kiba as Loki appeared right next to Naruto's desk. "I wouldn't worry about it." Said Loki as he smirks at the two teens before him.

"You know something?" Asked Naruto as he looks over at his uncle.

"I know something, but I don't know to much. But I will leave it for when your sensei tells you." Said Loki with a devilish smirk on his face.

"I should let grandpa dig up Deadpool." Grumbled Naruto as he crosses his arms over his chest pouting.

Kiba snickers at his brother acting like a little kid. "Man I saw those videos you showed me. I would set that fool against those bastards, but it might bite us on the ass." He said as he yawns.

"I know." Pouted out Naruto as he looks out the window to the front gates as people begin to leave as Thor appears with his lighting scaring them all away from his grandchild.

"It appears my brother has shown up." Said Loki as he is looking out the window as well as he saw Thor appear and scare everyone away.

"Yeah he is going to be giving Jiji and the council hell." Said Naruto as he sighs once more.

After just chatting and watching Heimdall and Thor standing outside glaring at people and speaking with the 3rd Hokage as he appeared after awhile form one of the civilians trying to get the God arrested for threating to cook him with his lightning.

Iruka came walking into the classroom looking proudly at all his students. "Good Morning class." He said as everyone looked over at him from the classroom window.

"I have the new list of all the teams each of you will be on." Said Iruka as he just returned from the Hokage Tower getting the list finalized before the Hokage was called away to deal with enraged man at the Academy gates.

Everyone grew quiet and all focused on the man before him.

"**I do hope that woman got you on a team with her son."** Said Kurama as he worried for his kit.

'_Yeah I know what you mean. It would be easier if Kiba is on my team and he would protect me from my other teammate and sensei if they do try something on me.'_ Said Naruto as he was a little worried about this now. It had been several months being back and the villager slowly began giving him hell. But ANBU always stopped anyone from trying anything with him though and Tsume has put the fear of Kami in several of the civilian councilmen for calling her new son a beast or demon in front of her.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and finally Kiba Inuzuka." Said Iruka as both boys fist bumped as Sasuke just scuffed but was grateful not to have one of his fangirls on his team.

"Team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and finally Sakura Haruno." Said Iruka as Sakura is crying her eyes out for not being on a team with the love of her life and being stuck with the bug boy.

"Team 9 is still in rotation and now for Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka." Said Iruka as he looked at all the young Genin before him with a proud smile on his face.

"You all have done well and I'm proud of each and everyone of you for making this far. For now we are commands on the battlefield and in mission in the near future." Said Iruka as he bowed to his students and left them to await their Sensei to come and pick them all up.

Naruto and Kiba sat next to each other. "It appears they made two tracking teams. But it appears our team will also be a frontline team as well. For I am stilled in weapons and ninjutsu's. Teme down there is a ninjutsu and taijutsu specialist and yourself are a taijutsu and tracking and will more training will me you will be well rounded." Said Naruto as Kiba nodded his head to this as he was slowly learning Kenjutsu from Loki as well Loki's two grandsons had come and been training all of the ninkin of the Inuzuka clan to make them stronger and be able to work better with their human partners.

"Who do you think who Sensei will be?" Asked Kiba as Loki watched the children as he stood next to the window keeping an eye on his brother before he went to war with the village.

"No clue man. For I don't know why Iruka-sensei didn't tell us. For he said in the past the sensei will inform the Genin of who their future sensei's will be." Said Kiba as all stop talking in the classroom to look at the opening sliding door as several Jonins come walking in and one silver hair man being dragged in by Thor as said man is just reading a little orange book that should be read out in public. Thor throw the man up to where Loki stood. Loki looks down at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"This is Naruto's Sensei. Make sure he isn't a troublemaker for I have a meeting to deal with." Said Thor as he vanished in a flash of lightning. As Kakashi had his hidden eye uncovered as he wanted to see what the man did was it a jutsu or bloodline.

Loki looked down at the fool. "You are not able to copy that. For it is part of his Godly power he was born with." He told Kakashi looking down at him.

Kakashi covered his eye making sure none of the Genin saw the eye he had. He stood up. "Team 7 meet me up on the roof." He said as he looked at his three male students that he found very odd for the only male team he knew of was the Ino-Shika-Cho team. For all teams always had one female teammate.

Naruto stood up and grinned at Kiba and placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder and they vanished in a flash of lightning and appeared before Kakashi with lightning dancing around the two boys. Kakashi's eye widen with shock as a Genin used a skill that is mostly Jonin or High Chunin. Just then Sasuke came running up the stairs and the door burst open as he ran up to the three standing up there as the two fox ninkin jump up over the railing on the roof that Kakashi was leaning against.

**I'm leaving off here for I want the team test on the next chapter and Thor yelling at people**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto or Thor**

**Hello kitties**

**Yeah that is going to be fun when Kakashi and Sasuke find out that Naruto is a girl. Also by then we all hope Sasuke might have that stick out of his ass or Kiba getting Hati and Skoll to help him skin the teme. We'll have to wait and see.**

**Are you happy now. I updated with putting femnaruto. Lol**

**Chapter 5**

Kakashi looked at his three male students. "Well how about we all interduce ourselves?" He asked them.

Loki appeared behind him. "Why don't you go first. For I believe a sensei should always interduce themselves to their students before they do." He told the silver hair man before him.

Kakashi just nodded his head to the man that stood right behind him. "I am Kakashi Hatake. "I like many things and some I am unable to tell you for your too young to hear. I dislike many things. My dreams for the future… Well I have no clue." He told the three teens that sat before him.

'_We just learnt his name and that he is a massive pervert.'_ They all thought as one.

"**He was once a student of your late father."** Added Kurama with an evil smirk on his face.

"Well I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The son of your late sensei. The Grandson of Thor the God of Thunder and King of Asgard and Grandnephew of Loki the God of Mischief and Chaos and adviser of the king. I like my family and friends. I dislike closed minded fools that don't know the difference between a sealing scroll and the kunai sealed in it. My dreams for the future is to become the Hokage." Said Naruto with a huge grin on his face.

Kakashi just paled at this. This boy before him knew who his late sensei was. But how? Who told him? Was also the thoughts going through his mind. He pointed to Kiba. "How about you puppy boy." He said.

"I am Kiba Inuzuka and this is my partner Akamaru. We like our family and friends. We dislike people who are morons and people who hurt animals. My dream for the future. I'm not sure yet." Said Kiba as he been thinking about his future dreams for a while.

Kakashi looks over at Sasuke.

Sasuke just scuffs. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. I like nothing and dislike everything. I don't have a dream I wish to share with you." He told them as he looked away.

"We are Naruto's partners Snio and Skadi." Said Snio as she looks over at her sister.

Kakashi looked at the two foxes that talked to him. "You can speak?" He question.

"Yes. We are able to speak. We are not mindless beast." Growled out Skadi as she glares at him.

Kakashi just nodded his head to this and looked at his team. "We will have a survival exam tomorrow morning. Meet at training ground 7 at 7am and if I we're you I wouldn't eat anything." He said with a smirk under his mask and vanished.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at where the man once stood. "I wouldn't listen to him. I am going to eat something before showing up. For we need all our energy for whatever the exam might throw at us." He said.

"Whatever." Said Sasuke as he walks away.

Loki narrows his eyes at the boy. "He is full of darkness and this isn't good." He said as he looked at the two that stood before him.

Both boys looked at him and back at where Sasuke vanished. "He needs to get some better help for what happen to him." Said Naruto as Kiba just nodded his head.

Loki looked at the two boys. "Come on. Let's save those fools from my brother." He said as the two boys look at him as their partners just snicker.

"I don't see what we are able to do. We are just freshly minted Genin." Said Naruto with a playful grin on his face.

Loki smirked. "I know. But it would be good for you both to see what the future will hold for you. For Kiba you might have to go to these meetings while your sister is out of the village when she become clan head." He told the feral boy.

**Council Chambers**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU FOOLS THINK YOU ARE DOING? HAVING YOUR MINDLESS FOOLS TRYING TO STOP MY GRANDSON FROM FINDING OUT WHAT TEAM WAS GOING TO BE ON!" Roared Thor as lightning danced around his crystal blue eye and eye patch.

"Thor-sama could you please calm down." Asked the 3rd Hokage as he was worried that he was going to be killing a few people in here.

Thor narrowed his lone eye at the Hokage. "I will only calm down when these fools learn their Goddamn place. They are not the Hokage of this village and have no damn power." He hissed out.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT YOU FOOL!" Screamed a man from the civilian side.

Loki appeared before Thor stopping from using Stormbreaker. "That will be enough brother. I will handle things from here." He said as he looked at the fool that had paled and pissed his pants.

Thor looked at Loki as his lightning was finally settling down. "Fine." He said as he walked back to the Namikaze council chair and settles himself down and keeps his lone glare at the other half.

Tsume growled out. "YOU WILL LEAVE MY SON ALONE! FOR YOU FOOLS MY CLAN WILL STOP SHOPPING AT YOUR SHOPS AND ONLY VISIT SHINOBI OWN BUSINESSES." She growled out at him.

Loki looked over at the feral woman with a smirk on his face. "I will be opening shops and be bringing in supplies from Asgard." He said as the Civilian council blow up at this.

"How can you do this! You don't have that kind of power!" Yelled a blonde hair woman.

Loki smirked. "I am able to do this. For the Lord Hokage has already approved my shops about 2 months ago and some of you fools have been shopping at one of them already." He said with a grin as his emerald green eyes flashed bright.

"It is true. Loki-sama has set up several shops in the village as all you fools have been shopping." Said the 3rd Hokage.

They all quiet down at this little bit of information. They just looked at their leader owlishly.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Asked Homura Mitokado as Koharu Utatane nodded her head to this.

Sarutobi looked over at the Elders. "Oh Loki-sama and Thor-sama have been setting up businesses since the day the spirited Naruto away for training. As well they have busted our trades and businesses." He them.

He just dumbly nodded his head as Loki grinned. "Yes and the people running my shops are from our home. So I would have fools running my shops." He told them with a grin as he saw them pale even more thinking they could flip the people running their shops.

Naruto just sighed at this time. "I know I have the Kyubi no Yoko sealed into my gut and I am the son of the late 4th Hokage and his wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze." He said as he looks at the stunned civilian council.

"YOUR LYING!" Screamed a man.

"No I'm not. Just look at the photo of my father there. He looks like me and my Grandfather." Said Naruto as he pointed at the photo at Minato.

They looked at the photo and back at Naruto and now Thor who stood next to the boy and Loki with a wicked grin on his face turned into Minato and stood in the middle of the two and gasps could be heard form all those in the council chamber.

The Third Hokage grinned. "Now you fools look at them all. Minato is the son of Thor and the father of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Odinson." He said with a laugh.

Kiba just snickered as he sat down next to his mother. Tsume grinned at this and laughed.

"I am the boy's Godmother and I was there when they got married and I was one of the first people to find out that Kushina was pregnant with the boy and Minato was so happy at the news. He was going to tell everyone once Naruto was about two months old. But when the fox attacked. Things didn't go as planned." Said Tsume with a frown and a few tears in a corner of his eyes.

They just looked at the feral woman and at the three that stood before them. It appeared they had broken the civilian council.

"Well I'm going home. Come on grandpa. I think we broke them." Said Naruto as he looks over at his Jiji.

"The meeting is over." Said the 3rd Hokage as he stood up and they all left.

**Till the next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Kitties**

**I do not own Naruto or Thor or who ever pops up in the story. This is just to cover me for I never know what I'm going to write when I'm writing the story.**

**Not much to say about anything. I will not be changing Naruto's name to Naruko for I don't want to!**

**Chapter 6**

**The hounds of War**

It was early morning and Hati and Skoll slept in their wolves from wrapped around Naruto as she slept soundly in her bedroom as her two foxes slept right next to her. This was the sight that Kiba and Tsume walked in on. Tsume couldn't help herself and pulled a camera out of her pouch and took a picture of them sleeping so sweetly and soundly.

Naruto barred her face into Skoll's fur as the flash went off.

"**I wouldn't do that if I was you."** Said Skoll as he lifted his head off the bed and looked over at her soon to be future grandmother.

"Why not? You all look so cute." Said Tsume with a feral smirk on her face.

"**Because cute and sweet little Naruto has a habit of stealing and breaking camera's when she is taken a photo of while she is a girl and no one askes her first." **Said Hati as he looked up as well.

"Shh…...need more sleep." Whined Naruto as she pulled the blankets over her head.

"Its time to get up pup." Said Tsume as she pulls the blankets off the blonde. "just like your mother when it comes to the morning." She said with a laugh as she thought about her best friend.

"Nooo…..." Whined Naruto as she slowly open her eyes looking over at the demon that will not allow her to sleep a little longer. "I don't want to get up." She said.

"Too bad we got to head out for the team bullshit with that one eye weirdo." Said Kiba as he was growing tried of his sister being a pain in his ass.

Naruto puffs out her cheeks glaring at her brother and mother that stood before her. "Fine." She huffs out as she moves out of the small ring of fur, she was sleeping in.

Tsume grins. "Just be happy I didn't give you an ice bath." She told the girl as Naruto paled as she saw the bucket sitting at the doorway with ice and cold water in it. With that she gathered up her clothing and made her way to get ready quickly. She didn't want the wrath of Tsume on her. For it always ended bad for her.

Loki appeared right next to Tsume. Looking over at his grandson's as they laid in Naruto's bed just yawning and acting like they own the room. "Come on you two lazy asses. You will be going with Naruto to tell me how her team test goes with that sensei they had been given." He said as he looked away. For he was still having some issues with trusting Kakashi with his niece's life. If he could have it, his way he would take one of the warrior's three to be her sensei. Maybe this will be something he will speak to the Hokage about. Food for thought.

"**Yeah, yeah. We'll go and put that fear of you in to the fool."** Said Hati with a shit eating grin on his muzzle.

"Good." Said Loki as he turned away and gave Tsume a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning Dear." He said as he looked at Kiba who appeared to have turn green and ran away making a barfing sound and screaming at Naruto to hurry up. For he needs to puke.

Tsume smirked at her lover. "Good morning love. It appears we have scared Kiba for life." She said with a giggle as she watched her son bang on the bathroom door and Naruto opening it and shoving a bar of soap into his open mouth. Both adults couldn't help but laugh at the boy's misfortune.

"GO USE THE OTHER BATHROOM ASS!" Yelled Naruto as she slammed the door on his face. Thus making Kiba falling onto his ass with his nose glowing red where the door hit it and the bar of soap hanging half way out of his mouth looking at the door dumbfounded.

Just a couple of seconds later Naruto steps out looking like a boy and she smirks down at him. "You might want to spit that out." He told his brother as Kiba just looked up at the blonde nodding his head and spitting out the bar of soap.

"You should have covered yourself better with that towel." Said Kiba as he turned green once more and pushed Naruto out of the way and rushed into the bathroom to throw up.

Naruto for his part blinked owlishly as what Kiba had told him finally settled in. "KIBA I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" She screamed making Hana crawl out of her room glaring at her two younger siblings.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Growled out Hana as she was glaring kunai at Naruto and Kiba who had finally opened the door and was standing there blushing and glaring at their older sister.

"Well you shouldn't have stayed out all night with Anko and the boys." Growled out Kiba in return as he saw his sister crawling into the house just two hours ago. As Hati and Skoll carried her inside and to her bedroom.

Hana for her part just blushed up a storm. "Shut up." She told him and pushed pass the two to take a long shower before she had to go to the clinic.

"That is enough you two. I believe you have woken up everyone in the compound. Now lets get something to eat before you leave." Said Tsume as she looked at her two troublemakers.

They both nodded their heads and fallowed after her like to well behaved pups. Loki just smirked as he saw how she could command those around her. She would make a wonderful mother to their future children.

Loki's eyes widen as he had never thought about having more children. He had thought those days had been behind him. But there was something special about Tsume that made him want to have more little monsters to raise and hope they do better then his other children. Even though he couldn't blame them for all the things they have done in the past.

**Training ground 7**

Kakashi had arrived at a strange sight. Naruto napping with two massive wolves wrapped around the boy as the two foxes slept across the boy's lap. Kiba asleep next to said blonde and Sasuke up in a tree glaring down at the two below him.

"Yo." Said Kakashi as he walked up to them.

Sasuke turn his sight onto the silver hair man. "About damn time you have arrived." He hisses out at his new sensei.

"Well Sasuke I got lost on the road of life." Said Kakashi as he saw the raven hair boy's right eye twitching at this lame ass joke.

"Just tell the dope and the freak to call off those two wolves." Growled out Sasuke as he glares at the man.

Kakashi tilts his head to the left looking up at Sasuke and down at the two sleeping teens below. "Why? They look to be sleeping." He told Sasuke.

"SHUT UP! I'M SLEEPING!" growled out Naruto as he open his left eye to see his sensei. "Your late." He growls out and goes back to sleep.

Kakashi just sweat drops at the blonde as Kiba open's his right eye to see who was making all the noise. "Oh its just you. About damn time." He growls out as he yawns and kicks Naruto to wake up.

Naruto opens his eyes and glares at his brother and then over at the silver hair man. "I would rather train with the warrior's three. For they respect training and don't waste others time." He tells the silver hair man that stands before them.

Kakashi sweat drops once more. _'I thought this would help with them to bond a little. But it appears that they want to kill Sasuke already.'_ He thought to himself.

Naruto stands up as the two wolves wake up along with the two foxes. Naruto looks up at Sasuke and smirks. "If you play nice teme, my two cousins will not try to eat you again." He said in a sing song voice.

"Naruto what do you mean your cousins?" Question Kakashi as he looks around only to see the two massive black wolves.

"**He means us."** Said the pure black wolf in a growl.

"**But we didn't plan to eat him. Just take out a nice chunk of meat off of him. Nothing that would end his shinobi career."** Said the other black wolf that looks to have a white skull.

Kakashi just looked at the two massive wolves with his single eye just open wide. "What the hell? Are they summons?" He question looking at Naruto.

Naruto just rolls his eyes at the silver hair man. "No. They are the grandson's of my Uncle Loki." He tells the man as green and black smoke surround the two and a mysterious wind blows out of the east blowing away the smoke revealing two young men around 17 or 18 years old.

"We are Hati and Skoll. We are both Naruto's cousins and at times we are his ninkin when he needs a little extra wolf power on whatever the hell our Uncle or Grandfather send him off to do." Said Hati and Skoll as one. They felt like playing the creepy twin card on the man that stood before them with his little orange book falling to the ground long forgotten for the sight that was now before him.

"Enough you two. I think you broke him. Just like how we broke the civilian council last night." Said Naruto with an evil smirk on his lips. "Oh yeah could you two turn back to your wolf forms. For I will be needing your help. Well more Kiba and I. Also no biting the teme. I know he does deserve it. But Uncle Loki doesn't need to hear the Civilian council crying about how two demon wolves tried eating their precious Uchiha." He told them.

"Fine." Said Hati and Skoll as one as they both pout at their blonde hair cousin. "But if he tries anything against us…..." Said Skoll leaving the threat open so that Sasuke would get the point.

"Hn." Said Sasuke as he jumped down from the tree and stood next to the two losers, he has to call his teammates.

Kakashi eye smiles at them all. "I don't know if this is fair that you are having your cousin's taking part in this little exam." He told Naruto as he looks at the twins.

"**Oh little man. It is fair." **Said Hati as he is grinning at the man stands before him.

"**If you like. We could call for our grandfather or our uncle."** Said Skoll with a grin on his muzzle.

"Hn. Why don't you allow the dope to have the extra help. It just proves he is too weak." Said Sasuke with a smug smirk on his face.

The twin wolves began laughing their furry asses off. **"Sure he is weak. He killed several Frost Giants and several Stone Giants who are a pain in the ass to kill."** Giggles Skoll as he looks at the pampered Uchiha that stood before him.

Sasuke's right eye twitches as he glares at the blonde and then to the two wolves with him along with the foxes as they just fall back giggling as well. Proving that the Uchiha is a fool.

"Anyways this is just an exam to see how we work well as a team. Other than that. It is pretty much pointless. If you don't want us as your student's, I'm sure I can get Tsume-mama to take Kiba and I as Apprentices." Said Naruto as his blue eyes held a soft glow to them as he just smirks at the silver hair man.

"How did you know the true meaning of this exam?" Question Kakashi as he looks at the blonde and the feral boy just smirking as well.

"It's easy. All Genin Teams are four-man cells that are made up of two male Genin and one female Genin and a Jonin. But there are teams that have three male Genin's like ourselves." Said Naruto as he smirks looking at his Jonin sensei who looks a little dumbfounded from what he was just told.

"**We could do this. But we will take you down quickly."** Said Snio with a smirk on her muzzle.

"How well have your three worked together in the academy?" Question Kakashi as he hadn't looked at their files. But now he is wondering if he should have taken the time to look at it.

"Sasuke and I worked alright together. Naruto just arrived not that long ago, and he and I have trained well together at home." Said Kiba as he looks at his sensei.

"I worked fine with teme at the academy the few days I went there." Said Naruto looking over at Sasuke as he smirked.

"The dope and loser are fine. They work a little harder than the annoying fangirls." Said Sasuke as he looks at Kakashi.

"Anyways I have heard your not allowed to fail this team." Said a voice from behind Kakashi as Naruto and Kiba both grins looking at the one who spoke from behind the man.

Kakashi slowly turned around to see Thor and Loki standing there with their arms crossed over their chest. "How do you know this?" He question with a little fear in his voice.

Loki smirked. "We found out that the civilian council will make your life a living hell if you fail their little pet Uchiha." He said as he looks over at Sasuke as the boy frowns at hearing this. That he was being seen as a pet of some losers that he believed he was the Master of them and not the other way around.

"Yes. I was very surprised to hear this. I had a nice little chat with the Hokage about all of this. If my Grandson and future nephew fail here today. I will be calling for the Warriors Three to take over teaching and training them." Said Thor with a smirk on his face.

Kakashi just hung his head with shame. "They pass." He said as he was screwed no matter what.

**Haha they lost a puppet and pet lol **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello kitties**

**Yes, this stories is a Female Naruto story. But it starts out as Naruto as a male. It is a female in hiding story. So please enjoy. :P**

**I do not own Naruto or Thor**

**I think I forgot to put that in one of my stories. I have no clue. I am like tried 99% of the time anyways. **

**I do not have much to say this time around. So on with the show.**

**Chapter 7**

Sasuke looks over at Naruto and Kiba. "Who are those warriors Three you keep talking about?" He questions them as demanding would not get him nowhere with the blonde as he has found out in the past.

Naruto looks over at the Uchiha. "They are my Grandfather's friends and teammates. They are the ones he has at his side when he goes into battle. Well besides the Avengers. But they have long passed away and the Warriors Three are still alive." He said as he always enjoyed hearing the stories about his grandfather's old friends and teammates.

Sasuke nods his head. "Are they powerful?" He asks.

"Well yeah. But they can not use Jutsu. They use magic and other worldly powers." Said Naruto knowing where the Uchiha was trying to go with this.

Sasuke just nods his head and looks away.

"So what now?" Asks Kiba as he looks at their lazy teacher.

Kakashi lets out another sigh. "Well now I have to report to the Hokage Tower and tell him you have passed. So you three are free to go." He told the three teenagers.

"Naruto, Kiba." Called out Loki.

The two boys look over at the raven hair God. "Yeah Uncle?" Questions Naruto as he tilts his head to the left.

"It is time to come and train." Said Loki as he looks at Kiba as well. "As you both have ninkins. You two need to keep your training up with them." He told them as Sasuke looked a little annoyed at this.

"Alright." Said Kiba as he looks over at Naruto. "Come on man." He told his brother.

"Yeah I'm coming." Said Naruto as he turns to Sasuke. "Would you like to join us?" He question the raven hair boy.

Sasuke looks at the blonde as if he had grown two heads. "No." Said Sasuke as he turns and leaves.

"Just leave him." Said Kiba as he frowns at how the Uchiha does not want to do any bonding with his two teammates.

"The boy has a lot on his mind as he just found out he is the pet of the Civilian council when he believe them to be his." Said Skoll with a smirk on his face.

Naruto just nods his head and walks off with his family as Kakashi vanishes in a swirl of leaves.

**Hokage Tower**

"Team 6 fail." Said a random Jonin.

"Very well. Kakashi?" Question the 3rd Hokage as he saw Kakashi appear in his office early for once.

"Team 7 passed. But they only passed for they knew that I was being blacked mailed on passing them from the Civilian Council and Elders." Said Kakashi as all eyes are now on the silver hair man.

Sarutobi just nods his head. "I figure those fools had something going on behind my back. They had been a little too quiet as of late. But I am glad you have finally taken on a team Kakashi." He told his Jonin with a grandfatherly smile on his face.

"Father what are you going to do about this?" Question a man with dark brown hair and a cigarette in his mouth.

The Hokage looks over at the man that had called him father. "For now Asuma. I am just going to allow those fools to believe I do not know what they are planning and allow them to dig their own graves." He told his now named son.

Asuma just smirks and nods his head. _'About damn time the old man has a backbone once more.'_ He thought to himself as he had been seeing his father weak for a while. As those on the Elders board and Civilian Council had been running wild without someone keeping them in bound.

"Now Kurenai?" Question Sarutobi.

"Team 8 has passed with flying colors." Said Kurenai with a smile on her face.

He nods his head and looks over at his son.

"Team 10 passes." Said Asuma without having to be asked by his father.

"Very well. We only have three teams this time around. That is not a good thing. We are going to be changing the lesson plan at the academy. For we have been having lesser and lesser graduating Genin Teams in the past 4 years and it doesn't look very well on your village." Said The 3rd as the others just nod their heads in agreement to the wise words of their leader.

**Time skip 3 months**

Naruto stands on the center of the lake fighting her shadow clones as it was midnight and she was having trouble sleeping. Unknown to her there was a lazy Nara on the shoreline just waking up from his nap that was going to be facing the wrath of his mother once he got home.

Slowly Shikamaru sat up yawn as he could hear yelling and something going pop and some splashing going on around him. "What is going on?" He questions himself as he slowly opens his eyes as he could see a blonde hair Goddess dancing as she fights on the lake against herself. His eyes widen as he sees the orange shorts and black sports bra she has on. He sandals lay forgotten on the shore along with her shirt and jacket.

Naruto jumps over a clones sweep kick as another jump out of the water trying to hit her in the center of her back. Thinking quick she spins in midair and throws a kunai at the clone that came out of the water as she makes a single hand sign for a fire jutsu. **"Fire Lotus!"** She cries out as flames that look like lotus flowers shot out of her mouth and towards the clone that was doing the leg sweep. The attack make contact as another clone appears out of the water. **"Banshee's cry!" **A sonic wind pulse flies up and contacts the girl sending her flying to the shoreline where two clones are waiting to catch her.

The two clones pop as she slams into them. "Ouch that hurts. I'm not going to be able to hear for a while." She whines to herself as Shikamaru stands up.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

This draws Naruto over to the boy. Her eyes grow huge as she looks like a deer in the headlights. "Shit." Is all she says.

"How long are you going to be hiding from the others?" Question Shikamaru as he studies the blonde.

Naruto just pales even more. Not sure how to answer that question or even if she should answer that question whatsoever.

"I know you where born the night it attack, and I also know you are not that fox. Just the prison." Said Shikamaru as he let out a tried sigh. Yeah this is going to be a long ass night.

For the look on Naruto's face was one of pure fear and horror.

'**Kit calm down. You can either answer the boy or run.'** Came Kurama's deep voice from within her.

Not genuinely wanting to deal with this right now. Naruto did the one thing she would never be proud of. But at this time. It is the best for her. She ran away. Forgetting her stuff and vanishing in a flash of lighting.

"Troublesome." Sighed Shikamaru as he walked over and gathered the girls stuff. He would have to return it to the girl in the morning. For now he needs to face his mother's wrath and the longer it takes him to get home the worst it will be for him.

**This is just going to be a filler to set up for the wave mission and Naruto is screwed. Someone knows her little secret. But can she trust Shikamaru?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Kitties**

**I am glad that I have inspired you into writing your own Naruto x Thor stories.**

**It is going to be a Female x Male story and I hope everyone got the hint on who Naru is going to be paired with.**

**Like always I do not own Naruto or Thor. **

**Chapter 8**

Kiba woke up early this morning. He awoke with a strange feeling. A sinking feeling in his gut. _'Why am I up so early?'_ He question himself as he pushed his blankets off and looked over at the alarm clock as it was flashing 5:45am. He let out another tried sigh once more. _'Something tells me this has to do with Naruto.'_ As he ran a hand though his hair as he got out of bed and made his way over to the bathroom to get in a long shower. If he was up. He was going to get a nice long hot shower before all the crazy women of his family woke up and left him the cold water.

Forty-five minutes later Kiba comes out of the bathroom fully dressed as he walks over to the kitchen. Figuring he if he is up early, he can make something for him and Akamaru to eat. Naruto can take care of herself and her foxes. As Kiba walks into the kitchen there is a knock at the front door. Arching a brow he wonders over to the door to see one Shikamaru Nara standing there with a bag in his hands.

"Hey Shikamaru." Said Kiba as he open the front door stepping out into the brisk morning. The cool stone of the steps stinging his feet.

"Well. I have something of Naruto's that I figure I return before team training." Said Shikamaru as he held up the bag.

Kiba looked at the Nara a little confused. "What do you have of my brother's?" He questions as Akamaru is jumping around Shikamaru's feet as he picked up their sister's scent on the bag.

Shikamaru looks at Kiba with a calculating eye. "I know Naruto is a girl." He tells the feral boy as Kiba just freezes up and Akamaru begins to grow.

"What are you talking about?" Question Kiba as he was trying to play the fool before Shikamaru.

"Hey, Kiba, what are you doing outside?" Came a female voice from the living room.

"Crap." Hissed Kiba as Naruto comes walking up behind him. Her eyes widen as she thought it was the twins coming to talk with Kiba before their guard duty at the gate. "Shit." Said Naruto as her eyes land on Shikamaru as he just lets out a sigh. "Troublesome."

Kiba grabs onto Shikamaru's jacket pulling the boy into the house. Shikamaru falls into the house as he is on the floor looking up at Naruto whose just in shorts and a sports bra. A small blush creeps across his cheeks. Kiba turns and looks at Naruto with narrow eyes. "WHY DOES HE HAVE YOUR CLOTHES AND WHY DOES HE KNOW YOU'RE A GIRL!" Yells Kiba as now he had awoken the whole house and some of the other house nearby.

Naruto pales looking at her brother. "Well….you see. I was out training on the lake at training ground 10 as it is the farthest from the other training grounds around midnight last night. I didn't know someone else was there." She told him as she points at Shikamaru who was now standing up and now had Hana's triplets jumping around him barking and growling at him as Akamaru sat on one of their heads.

Kiba's right eye began to twitch. "Mom has told you if you want to train on the lake to do it in the one in the backyard." He growls out at her.

Naruto looked away sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I just needed to get away and just think about everything." She told Kiba as she rubbed her hand behind her head.

"I'm not going to tell her secret. I know Naruto isn't well liked for another secret that she holds at bay every day that she is alive." Said Shikamaru as he looked at the two siblings bickering with each other.

"That is good to hear pup." Came Tsume's voice as she was standing in the kitchen with Hana, Thor, and Loki looking over at the Nara heir.

"It is for the best that someone has found out. Naruto doesn't like hiding who she is." Said Thor with a large grin on his face. Before it turned dark. "But why do you have my granddaughter's clothing?" He asked Shikamaru in a dark but commanding tone.

Paling and sweating Shikamaru spoke up. "When I woke up and saw her training on the water she was just dressed as she is now. Her shirt, jacket and sandals where on the shore near me. Before I could call out to her. She ran away." He told the God of Thunder as lighting danced around Thor's eyes.

"Haha. Yeah, I did run away like a scared little kid when I saw him watching me. I did leave everything there." Said Naruto with a sheepish laugh. "Thank you for returning my things and keeping my two secrets." She told Shikamaru.

"Don't worry about it. But it would have been nice to know one of my friends in the academy was a girl. For Ino was too much of an annoying crybaby to deal with as a kid." Said Shikamaru with a small sigh.

"Don't feel bad. Kiba walked in on me while I was changing and found out I was a girl and that is when I return to the village." Said Naruto with a cheesy grin as Kiba just paled and turned green.

"I am scared for life. No one ever wants to see their sister's half naked." Kiba whined as he looked like he was going to lose his kibble.

"Well Shikamaru would you like to join us for breakfast." Called out Tsume as she was walking into the living room over to the others. Loki and Thor began making breakfast as Hana just sat on the kitchen island.

"If it isn't too much trouble." Said Shikamaru.

"It isn't any trouble boy. Just come and have a seat. For we have a few things to talk about." Said Loki as he looks over at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru just nodes his head to this. _'I'm going to die.' _Was his only thought as Naruto vanished back into the house to her room to get ready as Kiba pulled the boy over to the table.

"Now that you know she is a girl. I do not want you to be hounding her and trying to hit on her. For she is my sister and I will kick your ass. Hell I do not want the damn Uchiha finding out Naruto is a girl. For that prick will just want her as breeding stock for his damn loser clan." Growled out Kiba as he been fearing the day that Sasuke finds out that Naruto is truly a girl. As it is Naruto is prettier than all the girls from their Graduation Class.

"Don't worry about me. I do not even think she would like a slacker like myself. As for Sasuke. Choji and I will handle him if he tries anything once Naruto comes out as a girl." Said Shikamaru.

Tsume and Hana smirk at hearing this. _'I wouldn't mind having Yoshino as part of the family.'_ Thought Tsume with a wicked smirk on her face. _'Oh he is so cute, and I think he would be adorable with Naruto.'_ Thought Hana with a dreamy smile on her face. Both women look at each other and nod their heads vanishing from the kitchen. They had their own little mission right now and Naruto was their mission target.

**With Naruto**

Naruto just stepped out of the shower heading to her room as Tsume and Hana come walking up the hallway each woman takes an arm and lifts Naruto off of her feet dragging the girl to her room. "What is going on?" Question a confused and puzzled Naruto as she did not know what those two had planned but all she knew it would not end well for her.

"Well Naru-chan." Started Hana as she looked over at her mother.

"We would like to know your feelings about the Nara boy." Said Tsume as they let go of Naruto for the girl to get dressed.

Naruto falls hard on her ass on the hard wood floor looking up at her mother and sister with shock written across her face. "Well you see…..." She began as she began blushing up a storm. "I did have a small crush on him in the academy before I was taken to live with my grandfather." She said looking away from the two women before her.

Hana begins to squeal like a school girl as Tsume smirks. "That's good to hear." Said Tsume with a large smirk on her face.

From the doorway. "She is still to young to date. Maybe in the next hundred years." Came a male voice from behind the three woman as Naruto had ducked into her closet to get dressed.

Tsume turns to look to see Thor standing there with his eyes closed. "What do you mean she isn't allowed to date." She growls at him.

"Like I said. She is still to young to date." Said Thor as he did not want his little princess looking at boys or even growing up just yet.

Tsume smirks. "The more you tell her she can't do something. The more you will drive her to do it." She told Thor as his face paled as he knew this to be true. For they did the same thing to his parents growing up.

"I just got her back and I'm not ready for her to be dating." Whined Thor as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Oh Grandpa. Its going to be a long time before I even think about dating. Right now. I just want to be a Shinobi and then one day Hokage." Said Naruto as she was fully dressed, and her hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Alright." Said Thor as he wiped away his tears and snot from his face.

**With Kiba**

"So we understand each other?" Question Kiba as he looked at Shikamaru.

"Troublesome. Yeah, yeah. You do not have to worry about myself or anyone trying anything against Naruto. Also you can trust Choji with this secret and maybe Ino if you make sure she understands how much trouble she would be in if she told." Said Shikamaru as he let out a sigh.

"It will happen when Naruto is ready. Hell I do not even think sensei even knows her secret. He just believes he is stuck on a team of all boys. Boy isn't he in for it." Said Kiba with a laugh as he thought about Kakashi face once he found out Naruto was a her and not a he.

"Just understand this boy. If anything happens to her and we know you are behind it. Your father nor this village will save you from our wrath." Said Loki as he placed the plate of hotcakes and bacon and eggs on the table. Thor appears with milk, orange juice, and coffee in hand.

"Come on you guys. Leave poor Shikamaru alone. I do believe he understands the severity of my situation." Said Naruto in her male voice as he sat down next to Shikamaru.

"You know after seeing you as a girl. It is going to be weird now seeing as a male." Said Shikamaru as he took a drink of his milk.

"I know what you mean. It took me a while to get used to Naruto being a girl." Said Kiba as he severed himself some bacon and eggs.

"Well you'll get over it. Everyone else did when they found out." Said Naruto as he took a drink of his milk and served himself some hotcakes, bacon and eggs. "Hey, Uncle Loki, have you seen my travel mug for my coffee?" He question as he was not sure if he sealed it away in a scroll or lost it.

"Yeah Thor had it last night. I'll go get it and have it ready for you when you leave for your team training." Said Loki with a wicked grin on his face.

Shikamaru shivered as he looked at the blonde sitting next to him. "You are already hyper as it is. Why do you need to add more fuel to the fire?" He question the blonde.

Naruto tilted his head to the left. "Well its fun to piss off teme when I'm bouncing off the walls and Sensei leaves us lone more and gets us missions quicker if I'm hyped up on coffee." He said with a large grin on his face.

"Troublesome blonde." Said Shikamaru as he quietly ate his meal as the others just chatted and Naruto laughed at everything that she found funny. _'Who would have ever thought the feeling I had about Naruto being a girl was right. She had always left me felling weird and the feeling. I only got when she was around me. No one else has ever gotten close to giving me this feeling in my gut that I have to be close to her and have her as part of my world.'_ He thought to himself as he looked away and saw Tsume smirking at him as she had been watching the lazy boy study the girl that sat right next to him. _'Troublesome.'_

**Training Ground 7**

Sasuke sat against a tree waiting his two teammates and sensei to show up. He had gotten there a few minutes before 8am. As this was the time Kakashi had told them to meet. For they would be taking missions this morning and doing afternoon training.

"Just promise me you'll be more careful. As well when you want to start dating. Let us meet them first." Said Kiba as he was talking to Naruto who was slightly blushing.

This was the welcoming sight for Sasuke as he was wondering why Kiba wanted to meet the girl the blonde would ever maybe date in his life. "Losers." He said to himself. But loud enough for Kiba and Naruto to hear him.

"Morning Teme. I hope you had your coffee this morning." Said Naruto with a large grin on his face.

Kiba just signs. "Its going to be a very long day with you two." As he jumps into a tree to sit back and relax until their sensei showed up. If he were lucky, he would be able to get a nap in before Kakashi even thought about showing up this morning. But it appeared that luck was not on his side.

"Good morning my cute little Genin." Came Kakashi's voice from just above Kiba.

Kiba glares at him as he jumps back down to stand in between Naruto and Sasuke. Something he has been doing since the team was formed. Like he did not want the Uchiha close to the blonde whatsoever.

"So what are we doing today sensei?" Asked Naruto with a large smile on his face with a coffee travel mug in his right hand.

"Well we are now banned from ever hunting down Tora. So Lord Hokage has given us a team mission with Team 10. We are to report to the Hokage for mission briefing." Said Kakashi as he eye smiled at his three cute little Genin.

Sasuke smirks at this. _'Finally a mission that is to my standers. But why do we have to have those losers of Team 10 join us?'_ He thinks to himself as he turns to leave the training ground.

"Wait up teme." Called out Naruto as he ran after the raven hair boy as Kiba was hot on his heels. Kakashi just let out a sigh. _'There is something strange going on with those two. Maybe I'll get to the bottom of it during this mission.'_ He thinks to himself as he vanishes and appears right next to his students as they make their way to the Hokage tower.

"So we have a mission with Team 7?" Questions Ino as hearts appear in her eyes.

"Yes. They have been banned from taking the Tora mission due to Naruto's cousin's almost eating Tora. So Lord Hokage wants us to team up with them for a C-rank mission." Said Asuma as he blow out a small cloud of smoke.

All three members of Team 10 stop what they are doing and look at their sensei. "What do you mean Naruto's cousin's almost ate Tora?" Question Choji as he was shocked to hear that.

"Those two wolves that have been in the village for the past few weeks are werewolves and the grandson's of Naruto's Uncle Loki. They shapeshift into wolves and at times help out on any of Naruto's missions." Said Asuma as he and his team had seen the two large wolves walking with the blonde and Kiba.

"But I thought they where Tsume's partners." Said Ino as she was so confused now at hearing this.

"Granted Kiba's mom's partner is a wolf. He is only one and is smaller then the two that have been seen with Naruto." Said Shikamaru as he looks at his blonde hair teammate.

They just nod their heads and look over at their sensei. "Come on. Lets head to the Hokage Tower for mission briefing and find out what type of escort mission this will be." Said Asuma as they made their way back to the village.

**Hokage Tower**

Older man with grey hair wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black short pants and sandals sat across from the Hokage. "Lord Hokage I request a C-rank protection mission. I have been having issues with thugs and highwaymen. As well as for them to stay and protect those working on my bridge until it is finish." Said the older man with an old sake bottle in his hands.

"I have two Genin Teams that would work well for this mission. How long do you believe it will take to finish your bridge with their protection?" Question The 3rd Hokage.

"If they can keep the bandits and thugs and whatnot away. It will take about a month. But if we run into any trouble and they can not keep them at bay. Maybe two months." Said the man.

Sarutobi nodded his head. He did not like the idea of having two teams tied to one mission for this long. But he had sent more than one team before for missions that have taken years to finish. "Very well. I will grant your request. Could you go and wait out in the waiting room." He told the man before him.

"Thank you Lord Hokage." Said the man with a bow as he followed out an ANBU to the waiting room away from where the Genin and their senseis will be entering.

The door to the Hokage's office flow open as Naruto came running in with Ino hot on his heels. Jumping up into the rafters Naruto hid behind the ANBU that sat there watching over their Hokage.

"Naruto. You will pay for spilling your coffee all over my clothing." Growled out Ino as she looked around the room for the blonde but blinked when all she saw was Lord Hokage with a smirk on his face as an open window. Blushing brightly Ino bowed to the Hokage. "Lord Hokage. Please forgive me. Naruto dumped his coffee on me when Kiba tripped him." She told her village leader as she stood up. Her purple top now brown from the coffee that was slowly drying on it.

"It is fine Ino-chan. I am sure Naruto will be happy to wash or replace it." Said Sarutobi with his grandfatherly smile on his face.

"I'll make him do my laundry for a month for this." Said Ino holding a fist up in the air.

"I'm sorry Ino-chan it was an accident. Kiba tripped me." Called out Naruto's voice from around the room as the others walked into the office.

Ino huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Was it so hard to say sorry." She growled out at the blonde.

"No. But you where trying to kill me over an accident. So I ran." Said Naruto as he appeared on the rafter next to the ANBU that no one had seen.

"Well you can buy me my favorite lunch for a week, and we will be even." Said Ino as she had cooled off some when he had told her sorry.

"I can do that." Said Naruto grinning as he jumped down landing next to the blonde of team 10. "Hey old man. What's this co-op mission you have for us?" He question the Hokage as everyone but for Team 7 looked on with shock with how Naruto spoke to the Hokage.

With a chuckle the Thirds just pulls out the scroll for the mission he had just received into his office. "It will be an escort protections mission that will take one month no longer than two just depending on delays." He told them.

"Cool." Said Naruto as he looked over at Kiba.

"Here is your mission scroll." Said The 3Rd Hokage has he handed it over to Kakashi and Asuma to look over. "Bring in the client." He called out to the ANBU that stood out in the waiting room with the old drunker bridge builder.

In walked a man with grey hair and black sleeveless shirt and black shorts and sandals. He was taking a drink from his old sake bottle when he saw the 6 teens and 2 Jonin. "You're going to have a group of brats protect me?" He question not sure if this was going to end up well for himself.

"Don't worry. Asuma and myself are both Jonin and if anything comes up, we will handle it." Said Kakashi with his creepy little eye smile.

The man took a step away from the silver hair Jonin as the smile had creeped him out. _'I'm doomed. I am sorry Tsunami, For papa was a fool. Tell my dear little grandson I love him, and I will miss him.'_ He said a silent pray.

"Don't worry old man. We are stronger than we appear." Said Naruto with a large grin on his face.

"Yeah sure thing kid." Said Tazuna. "I am the grate bridge builder Tazuna and I expect you to protect me and my crew from all danger." He tells them.

"Sure thing old man." Said Naruto as he turned away from the old man and walked over to the door. "So what gate are we meeting at and what time do we meet as well?" He question Kakashi.

Kakashi and Asuma look up from the scroll. "South Gate in 30 minutes. That should give you all time to make it home and get supplies." Said Kakashi as all six Genin nod their heads and they vanish.

Naruto grabs Kiba's arms as Akamaru is inside of his jacket. In a loud clap of thunder and lightening they vanished inside the office. All of Team 10 and sensei looked at the spot with huge eyes. Sasuke scuffs. "Show off." Walks out of the office heading to his apartment.

Sarutobi sighed. "Damn it." Looking at the Celtic symbol on his hard wood floor. The others looked over at the floor the symbol that has been left behind from the blonde and his brother.

**I didn't like how I left off the last chapter so I came back and worked on this one quickly I hope you all enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello kitties**

**Sorry for the long wait. It's hard to do anything without net and hotspot only can do so much.**

**I do not own Naruto or Thor or whoever pops into the story.**

**Chapter 9**

Naruto and Kiba appeared right before the twins who had been on gate guard duty for Tsume had them on her shit list for picking on some girls at the Hot Springs. Both twins shield their eyes the flash of lightning as they heard the clap of thunder before the two teens appeared before them.

"Hey." Said Naruto with a goofy grin on his face as he looked at the two annoyed twins standing before him.

They just waved him off as Kiba took off running as the two foxes and Akarma rod on Kiba's head. "Come on. We don't have time to waste on those two losers." He said with a shit eating grin on his face as he ran past the two pulling Naruto with him.

Inside the house was Thor and Tsume looking over some files as Loki had gone back to Asgard to gather supplies for the shops in the village and he needed to oversee something important. The front door swings open as both adults look up from their paperwork to see the two kids running into the house fallowed by their partners.

Thor places his file down and smiles at them. "Well you two are home early." He said with a grin on his face looking them over as he could see the smile on his granddaughters face before she would go into battle.

"Yeah. We have a mission outside of the village that will last a month. We are going with Team 10 to the Land Of Wave." Said Naruto with a grin on her face as she stopped just to talk to the two in the kitchen.

"Yeah. But Naruto is going to give me gray hair by the time we return." Whine Kiba as he looks over at his sister.

Tsume grins at her poor son and looks over at her daughter. "Well Naru. I want you to be incredibly careful while out of the mission. For we don't need anyone finding out your secret as you have already gotten a little sloppy here in the village with already having one of your friends finding out your secret." She told her daughter who was now pouting up at the older woman.

"I'll be careful. You don't need to worry about that. I'm not going to run off on my own to train and if I do. I will take Kiba or Shika with me so they can be my look out." Said Naruto with a pout still on her face.

"You better." Growled out Kiba as he leaves the kitchen to pack his travel pack.

Thor looks at his granddaughter. "Are you going in your normal outfit or it or your Warrior's outfit that the Warrior's Three had gifted you before leaving for here?" He asked her.

Naruto smiled. "Well I would but they only gave me a female version of it. But I can't take it will me if anything happens and I screw up and they find out I'm a girl." She said with a smile on her face as she like the battle skirt with leggings and the armored corset with duster like she already wears now.

Tsume just sighs. "It would be easier if you just came out as a girl." She told the two before her.

"I do agree with you love. But for now. It is best to keep her hidden as much as possible." Said Loki as he appears before them as he is holding a scroll in his right hand. "This might not be the battle outfit you rather wear. But it will do for now. I even got on for Kiba." He said with a smile as his two grandson's appear behind him.

"We got told we have to go on a babysitting mission, and we are not allowed to back out of it." Said Hutty as he looks at Naruto and back at his Grandfather and Uncle.

Thor just snorts at this. "It appears the all seeing eye has been watching our little Princess once again." He said with a large smile on his face.

"Fine. Just turn into wolves and I'm riding on your back Hutty." Said Naruto with a pout on her face.

The two just laugh at this and shifted into their larger wolf forms and stand before everyone. **"Does this work for you Princess?"** Teased Skull with a smirk on his muzzle.

Naruto smiles and grabs the scrolls from Loki and kisses him on the cheek and runs off with throwing a scroll at Kiba as he was walking out of his room. "Uncle Loki got use new clothes for our mission." She told him running past him as he just dumbly nods his head and turns back around and goes into his room to see what Loki had gotten him.

While the kids packed their items from their room Tsume gotten up and packed them several food scrolls as she knows how they can eat and with the extra mouths going along. It would help the client greatly.

"**Don't worry about us. We are able to hunt as well we have supplies sealed away with us as well." **Said Hutty with a grin on his muzzle as he looks at the feral woman standing before him and his brother.

"I know. But Team has a Genin on it that can eat almost as much as Thor. But I'm quite sure Naruto can out eat him still." Said Tsume as everyone looked at her. As it was rare to meet someone that could eat more than the God of Thunder.

After 20 minute of packing and changing both Kiba and Naruto walk back into the kitchen all dressed with their new travel bags. Kiba is now dressed in a black and dark grey leather duster with a black hood that hides ones face in the shadows. With that he has on black combat pants with black combat boots with a dark grey body thigh shirt. The whole outfit is made out of the fabric that Naruto had been working on that was based off of Iron's suits.

Now Naruto was now dressed in a black and crimson trimmed duster that has a black hood with black combat pants with black combat boots with red trimming and a crimson body tight shirt and both have gloves in their respected colors.

Naruto looks at Loki with a grin on her face. "That fabric hides that I'm a girl and makes me look more male." She told him.

"Well it took a few spells to get it to work the way I wanted it as well as a program Tony had hidden away that I found while going over a few things last night." Said Loki grinning.

Naruto nodded her head to this. "This works. But we better go. We have 5 minutes to get to the Gates and leave for our missions." She told the others.

"Here pups. I packed all your other supplies. There should be enough food to last for about 5 months." Said Tsume as they nodded their heads as they knew she was making sure they could feed Choji and Naruto and not worry about eating the client out of house and home.

Running out of the house Naruto takes Kiba's hand and they both vanish in a flash of lightning. Before anyone knew what happen a clap of thunder was heard, and a flash of lightning was seen at the South Gate as the two Gate Guards shield their eyes as they were ready for anything. Even an attack from Kumo. But what they saw standing where the lightning had struck was two teens with Konoha headbands on their foreheads and two massive wolves and two massive foxes and a puppy who was riding on the back of the pure black wolf that now the blonde was now walking over to and jumping onto. As the other boy just walked along side them to the two teams standing there waiting for the last two members of Team 7 to show up.

**Next time the demon brothers and the cat is out of the bag and Thor, Loki, and Tsume have to come up with a plan of protection for our little blonde bundle of joy and chaos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Kitties**

**Thank you for all the like, follows, and reviews.**

**I do not own Naruto or Thor**

**This is a Female Naruto hiding as a male for the time being...**

**Chapter 10**

Naruto laid on Hutty's back grinning as they waited for everyone to sign out. Ino walks over to Naruto. "Umm… Naruto…" She said looking down.

Naruto grinned at her and looked over at Skoll as he nodded his head. "You can ride on Skoll's back. The other's can walk." He said with a grin on his face.

Ino's head snapped up as he eyes grew large from what Naruto told her as a large smile slowly began spreading across her lips. "Thank you, Naruto!" She said as she bounced over to the blonde and hugged him and walked over to Skoll and climbed onto his back.

Skoll looks over at Ino. **"Relax and enjoy the ride Princess."** He told her with a wink.

Ino blushes as she looks over at Naruto who was snickering at his cousin. "Be careful Skoll. You'll have one of two Princesses terribly upset with you." He teased as Ino looked confused at her fellow blonde.

"**Our Princesses wouldn't be upset with me nor my brother. For we treat them more like Queens." **Said Skoll laughed.

"If you say so. Anko and Hana will be dealing with you two when we return." Said Naruto with a laugh.

The twins just laugh as they didn't think much of what their cousin told them. Naruto just rolled his eyes as he had saw Anko watching them and had an evil smirk on her face. _'Oh well their funeral.'_ He thought to himself as he waves to the crazy purplette.

"Well teams let's head out." Said Kakashi as he eye smiled at his cute little Genin.

"How are those two going to protect me if they are on those thing's back?" Asked Tazuna.

"**Don't worry old man. Our cousin is used to riding our back while going into battle."** Said Hutty with a grin on his muzzle.

"**I can fight very well with Princess on my back and protecting your old ass as well as her in battle." **Said Skoll with the same grin on his muzzle.

The old man took a step back and looked at his sake bottle in his hand. "I think this stuff had gone bad." He muttered to himself.

Naruto just laugh. "No it hasn't they are shapeshifters, werewolves I guess." He said with a laugh.

Tazuna's eyes widen with fear and shock. He remembered hearing stories as a boy about werewolves and other monster's running around at night. "But how?" Was all he question.

"**Long story old man. Don't feel like talking about it for you really don't need to know it."** Said Skoll a little annoyed now with the client they had to aid in protection.

"Naruto tell your cousins to stop freaking out the client." Said Kakashi from behind his little orange book.

Naruto rolled his eyes as Kiba is now standing next to him. "I have no control over them." He said shrugging his shoulders looking at his two cousins.

The two wolves just laugh at their cousin lying about having no control over them. **"Yup. No power over us what so ever. But we are his protectors as he is the next King once Thor steps down."** Said Hutty with a laugh.

"Whatever. Let's get going losers. I'm getting tired of your stupidity." Said Sasuke as he walks off out of the village.

Everyone just rolled their eyes but Ino looking at Sasuke. "Let us head out." Said Asuma as he took a drag of his cigarette.

**Several Miles ahead of Teams 7 and 10**

Unknown to them Loki had met up with Heimdall stood above two knocked out fools before them. "It appears someone is going to great lengths to kill that bridge builder." Said Heimdall with a sigh.

Loki looks at him. "Could you find out whose behind this surprise attack?" He question the guard of the rainbow bridge and protector of Asgard.

"Yes." Said Heimdall as he vanished once more as Loki sat on the back of one of the knocked out bound man with a gasmask.

"Well let's find out what the old man has to say for himself once her arrives here with the others." He said to himself as he waits the others to show up.

**With Teams 7 and 10**

"So, what is the Land of Wave like?" Question Ino from her spot on top of Skoll's back.

Tazuna looks over at her with a sad smile on his face. "It is a beautiful land that is surrounded by the ocean. We have an also forest almost surround the island as well. Our work mainly is fishing and exporting wood and whatever mining we do. For we do have a rich gold mine on two sides of the island as well as one ruby mine." He said looking up to the heavens. It looked like he was trying to blink away tears that wanted to break free from his eyes.

"Oh. I really would like to see your homeland while we are there." Said Ino as Naruto agreed with her.

The two wolves look at each other. For they knew the look the old man had as the two sensei's didn't even bother looking at the old man as he talked. Kakashi too busy with his stupid book and Asuma talking with Shikamaru about whatever.

But both wolves freeze when they smell something in the air and Naruto looks down at Hutty. "Hey what's wrong?" He question feeling a little uneasy with how they are reacting right now.

"**We can smell out Grandfather as well as Heimdall. But there is also Poison having in the air."** Said Hutty with a growl after he finished talking.

Naruto looked at Ino. "Ino you need to get down. We need to check this out if my Uncle is here and in danger." He told her as the girl nodded her head and she jumped off and they took off.

Kakashi and Asuma followed close behind the two wolves and blonde Genin as the others stayed behind protecting the old man. But Sasuke followed after them not caring if he got into trouble.

There before them when they arrived was Loki sitting on a bound man's back as another thrashed around yelling at him and telling him to give off his brother.

"Uncle Loki?" Question Naruto looking confused jumping off of Hutty's back and walked over to the raven hair man.

"I am fine Naruto. Don't worry. Heimdall saw these fools awaiting to attack your group and their mission is to kill the old man you are protecting." Said Loki looking over at Kakashi as said man was holding onto the collar of Sasuke's shirt to keep him away from the down men as the little shit had a kunai was in his right hand as he looked ready to kill one of the two men.

"It looks like this one needs to see someone about his mental issues." Said Loki looking at Kakashi.

"He will be fine." Said Kakashi waving off the God before him.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the silver hair fool. "I do not believe that if I was you." He told Kakashi but he wasn't going to press the issue as it wasn't worth it. If need be. They could kill the little shit and call it good.

"So the Demon Brother's are here. So that means the Demon of the Mist isn't that far away." Said Naruto looking at his Uncle as Loki nodded his head to this.

"That is does. That is why Heimdall is checking things out in the Land of Wave. For there is something off." Said Loki.

"You might be thinking to much about this Loki-sama." Said Kakashi with an eye smile.

Asuma looked over at the other Jonin. "But it does seem odd." He said looking back at the God before him.

"You should listen to your friend Kakashi." Said Loki as he glared at the Jonin that was once his nephew's student.

Kakashi just nodded his head but didn't say anything. "Sasuke that is enough. They are the prisoners of Loki-sama." He told his annoying student.

Naruto just sighed at this. _'I thought things were getting better. But this mission is going to hell already.'_ He thought as he looked at Hutty and Skoll.

Heimdall appeared before them all. "It appears there is trouble in the Land of Waves." He said looking to where the others finally came up behind the Jonin's and Naruto.

**I'm leaving off here for I'm setting up for what's to happen**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello kitties**

**I do not own Naruto or Thor**

**Thank your for the Likes, Reviews, and Follows**

**I'm just slowly working on updates and hope to get them all out soon. Also I just been getting side tracked with my head cold and watching some anime and getting freaked out by what is called fan service anime. "Shivers at the thought of some of those animes."**

**Chapter 11**

Tazuna looked a little nervus at the name with raven hair sitting on the bound man. "What….what is going on here?" He question as his nerves are getting the better of him.

Loki's cold green eyes look up at him. "I was about to ask you the same thing. As Heimdall says is true. You have lied about this mission you have hired my nephew for." He told the frighten elderly man before him.

Tazuna fell to this knees before the God that sat before him. "For give me. Have mercy on this old fool. My hands our bound as the people of my island. We have been taken hostage by Gato. He has killed the Lord of our Land and sold the Lady of our land and their children of into slavery. Taken over our gold and ruby mines. Taken all our export and imports, taken all our jobs from us and then only hiring us for pennies for the dollar and kidnapping our daughters, wives, sisters and children and selling or worse. The money I had was all we could get together. We had hoped it would be enough for a chunin team to save our village or maybe a two Jonin. Not children that we have here." He cried as he fell the ground.

"Uncle." Said Naruto.

Loki knew what she was thinking. For this think that was never turned away in Asgard. Thor wouldn't allow it and would handle it personal if he could. "If I will not stop them from this mission. But I will go along with them. As I do not want to hear my brother cry about something happening to his heir." He said as a sigh escaped his lips.

"What do you mean. I believe we should turn around and return back to the village. As the Client lied about the mission." Said Kakashi looking to the God before him.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the man. "HE might have lied. But he did it for the good of his home. If you wish to return. Then be it. But Naruto and I will keep going along with Hati and Skoll." HE told Kakashi in a cold regal tone.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the man before him. "No, we will Continue with this mission. But word will be sent to the Hokage about the changes of the mission." He said with annoyed tone in his voice.

"I Shall speak to the Hokage and Thor." Said Heimdall as he knew Loki was to the point of snapping the silver hair man in half.

"Very well. Take these two back to them as well." Said Loki looking over at Heimdall.

"As you wish." Said Heimdall nodding his head and patting his massive hand on Naruto's head. "Be safe little one. For may changes await you around ever corning of this mission." HE told him.

"I will." Said Naruto smiling up at him.

Naruto walked up to the old man. "Here drink this." He handed him a leather pouch to drink from.

Tazuna took a drink from it as his eyes widen. "What is this?" He asked as he looked up at the blonde before him.

Naruto smiled. "It is Mead I make. It is good when one is over whelmed." He told the old man.

"It is really good. Thank you." Said Tazuna as he handed back the leather pouch to the boy.

"Does Thor know you took your Mead with you?" Asked Loki looking at his boy.

Naruto grinned and held up a finger to his lips and winked. Loki just laughed. "Thor will not be happy when he goes looking for it." He told Naruto,

Naruto waved him off. "I made him more before we left." He said with a large grin on his face.

"Is that what you where doing?" Asked Kiba looking at Naruto.

"Yup." Said Naruto grinning over at his brother.

"Anyways in Asgard I am allowed my Mead with my dinner after battles. As a shinobi I am allowed to drink now as well. But do not worry uncle. I will not be like the warriors Three. One glass of mead is all and fine with dinner or to warm ones self. Other then that. I am fine with tea." Said Naruto smiling softly.

Loki nodded his head as Hati walked over to the boy and Naruto climbed back on. Skolled moved over to Ino allowing the girl back onto his back. As they wouldn't allow the girls of the teams to walk.

"Why does the dope get the ride on the beast back?" demanded Sasuke as he was growing annoyed with just Ino and Naruto riding on the back of the two wolves.

"**Naruto is our blood, and we like him. As well Ino is a girl and we will not allow a Princess to walk. For you we don't like, and you can walk ducky."** Said Hati baring his teeth at the boy.

Sasuke just huffs at the wolf and begins walking away from the others as Hati and Skoll roll their eyes.

Times passes as they making to the shore where a boat is waiting for the bridge builder. "About time you show up." Said a man wrapped up in a cloak.

"Sorry we ran into a little trouble." Said Tazuna as he got into the boat.

Skoll and Hati just stood on the water along with Loki. They didn't feel the need to ride with the others as well their wasn't enough room for them. As the boatsmen was looking at them two wolves with fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry my cousins will not hurt you." Said Naruto smiling at the man.

The man just nods his head not sure what to think at what the blonde hair boy told him. But shinobi are strange and can change what they look like. So who was he to say what they truly look like.

In the mist two hazel eyes watch the boat slowly make its way to the land as it also watches two blondes riding on the backs of two massive wolves and a raven hair man walking along side them.

'_I need to find Zabuza-sama and tell them there are more coming with the old man then original reported.'_ Thought the person as they vanished into a mirror of ice as it falls to the ground shattering into a million tiny pieces.


End file.
